


Soul Bound

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace/Ann, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Latin language sprinkled in, M/M, Soul Binding, Supernatural Elements, Tradegy, Vampires, two people - one soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had simply went to a party, where he also seemed to have gotten himself a bit wrapped up? Now with everything coming to light and deciding to re-bind with someone, nothing should go wrong. 'Should' is the keyword there.





	Soul Bound

College life was great, even with the whole having to live on ramen and those wicked toaster oven biscuits that were great breakfast to go foods; unless my roommate was being nice and all. I made a few friends, then again, I was very outgoing so I had some acquaintances, but I did have one guy who was my best friend. This guy ran into me during my first year and we hit it off perfectly. Now it's been two years of getting along and my roommate had found it funny on our actions together.

"Pass, pass." I commented as my friend lit up a cigarette as we walked the sidewalk in the cool evening. The flame from the lighter lit up his face to show a scar surrounding his left eye and he soon pulled the lighter away to puff out smoke. He offered a smoke on occasion, but never pressured me since I wasn't one for them—it was just an automatic thing he did to be polite.

"So, then I told her that I was definitely wanting a nice bod."

"You are so cheesy, Thatch." A laugh left him as I already knew where he was going with this—the words 'won't you hold yours against me' would have followed—and amber eyes found me as he grinned.

"Hey, man! It  _totally_  worked!" This had me roll eyes with sputtering laughter and he inhaled before pulling the cigarette away to breath the smoke out. "So, I took her to a motel, getting a sweet deal too."

"Ugh, I can barely afford TV dinners and you get a room! Like, what the hell, bro?" I asked out in a complaint and he laughed before inhaling again as I noticed our destination ahead. It was a building bumping with music, some nice townhome that was being used for a college party and I felt my pulse heighten as I got excited.

"Hey now, I help by giving you some amazing leftovers!" I grinned as I was soon eyeing my friend and he was laughing out. "You are about jittering all over the place."

"It's been a minute since I went to a party! Sabo has been stingy lately with me going out, you know!" The complaint left me as the music was slowly starting to thrum through me and it intensified my high. It made me excited that my roommate was gone for the weekend and wouldn't be able to bother me the following morning—which was killer with a hangover and the main reason I don't go.

"Don't worry, bro!" An arm was over my shoulders as he shook me a bit with a laugh. "That's why I am here!" I joined his laugh as we moved to the building after he put out his cigarette and I was practically high as soon as the music fully filled me.

The party blurred together as I joined in with everyone dancing around, the droning beat thundering away against me. Thatch had gone after some girl some time ago, not at all bothering me as I was grinding with some brunette babe who was nipping acrylic-fingernails along my biceps. We were moving to the song, being in the mesh of everyone else and soon she excused to the bathroom, telling me she would meet me at the drink counter. I went there immediately and noticed a blond male looking irritated on even being there.

It looked like he didn't want to be bothered and I was way too high in my drunk state and adrenaline that I didn't push it. I didn't want to crash from someone who looked like a party downer. A drink found me as I took a couple gulps and then there was a hand on my hip. I was a bit startled at the size, not being of a woman, and sputtered lightly after swallowing and was coughing a bit.

"Hey man!" I mentioned out as I looked to the guy whose eyes stared to me and it felt like this sensation went through me. A stuttering breath was there as he smirked down to me and I felt a strong pull as I couldn't keep my eyes off. The head tilted, hair shifting a bit on his head with him as if my brain wasn't able to process all the details of him, it was like fog lingering in my sight. The guy shifted closer, making me shift a bit in confusion on why I felt a desire swirl through me.

"What's your name?" The voice was low, seeping with a dangerously intoxicating tone and I felt my breaths picking up.

"Ace." I responded as he soon hummed out in curiosity, but only dropped whatever thought shortly after as his breath was hot along my ear.

"Come with me, Ace… I'm going to show you a good time." The words sent a spiral through me as I craved for more and he pulled away with a smirk as eyes gleamed lustfully to me.

"S-Sure…" I stuttered the answer as I wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but I followed him as he gripped to my forearm so I wouldn't stray. Not that I felt the need to and we were off to the side where we exit outside.

The male would glance back to me with a smirk on occasion as he led me blindly through the streets, not even registering where we were going. Everything seemed to blur as I moved along with him and finally it seemed like I noticed where we were and couldn't understand. We were before my dorm apartment and he was smiling to me as he helped move me in. We found the floor I was on and soon I was working on auto-pilot, unlocking the door and stepping in. When I got in I turned back to the man who smirked to me with lust lingering in those orbs.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course, come in." It was almost automatic, the words slipping and he widen his smirk as he stepped into the home with the door closing.

"I'm going to make you feel good, Ace." A quiver left me as he stepped closer to me and soon a hand was lining along my face as he drew closer. I wasn't understanding, but when lips found mine it didn't matter anymore.

The sensations flaring through my veins had me moan as I moved to grip at his shirt and he soon shifted to pin me to the wall. A gasp left me, giving him a chance to slip his tongue into my mouth as I participated in the heated tango. Hands were under my shirt to grip my hips and lifted me up as I soon wrapped legs around his waist. A groan left him as he soon moved his mouth to my neck as lips sucked to it and I gripped to his shoulders as I tremble from the high going through me. It was like a haze through me as I soon felt a shift and I was startled that I was soon shoved into my bed.

_When?_

"I bet you taste good." I gasped as he rocked himself against me as I still had legs wrapped around his waist and he kissed to my neck. A moan left me as I tried to calm down, but those hands felt like they sent pleasure spiking through me.

" _A-Aah_!" Pure pain and pleasure flared through my body as I arched with a cry as he was biting my neck. This moan was in his throat as I moved hands to grip at his back and was gasping out with eyes blindly looking to the ceiling. It felt so good, pulsing through my body and I felt my hips begin to grind into him. A startled noise left him as he gripped to my hips while I felt nails scrape skin. Moans left me as I couldn't cool my high of wanting more and he pulled away, the cold feeling leaving me to shiver.

Looking up at him, a tongue swiped out at the blood on his lips as his eyes gleamed with a red tint mingling. One of my hands moved to grasp the back of his neck as I pulled him down for our lips to press together. A groan left him as our mouths moved and he pressed me deeper into the mattress with a low growl. This hand pressed to my shoulder as he pinned me down with a smirk and he shifted to have fingers grasping my chin as I was panting heavily.

"You are going to feel amazing, Ace."

**-o-o-o-o-**

A groan left me as I shoved my face into my pillow more as I was grappling around it. The sound of my phone, though, made me grumble before shifting and reaching out for it where it's supposed to be. When I didn't find it on the nightstand, I rolled more before a yelp left me as I rolled off the bed. Another groan left me after I met the floor and I felt sore to the point I rubbed to my leg to try to quell it. I soon found my sneaky phone that was a bit under my bed and I looked to it. The caller ID made me answer and I rubbed to my neck as it felt stiff.

"M'llo?" The word left me as I leaned against my bed, wondering when I changed into different underwear since these didn't feel like my bikini brief pair.

" _Well, hello, sleeping beauty!"_

"Ugh, come on, Thatch… too early…" I groaned and he laughed, pulling it a bit away as I could hear it echo lightly before he was back.

" _I was wondering what happened to you! Where are you?"_ I blinked a few times and sat up more and tried to get the fogginess from my brain.

"Wait, you didn't bring me home?"

" _What? No?"_  I opened my mouth a few times, grimacing at the taste in my mouth, before I began to realize that my body was _ **sore**_  and I could vaguely remember the night prior, but not with who.

"Oh fuck," the words left me as I scrambled onto my feet as I went to my body mirror and noticed the nail marks and the hickeys littering my body.

" _What did you do?"_

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! What—? I didn't… What in the hell?!" Frustration left me as I soon groaned when I shifted wrong and images flared through my mind. The amazing pleasure of being taken and I trembled a bit as I felt heat swirl. Looking to my face, I saw my usual tan skin being a bit pale, but it didn't stop the red that splashed along freckled cheeks.

" _Dude, bro, you alright? Do I need to come over?"_  The worry was there and I had a hand to my head as I ruffled my hair.

"I don't know how you would help any on this matter." A groan left me as I moved to my bed and let my body land on my back on the sheets.

" _What happened? And_ _ **yes**_ _, I wanna know if it's got you this freaked out."_  I frowned at thinking it over and an arm was over my eyes as I let out a breath.

"I think I slept with some guy." A silence followed and he let out a short noise.

" _Huh…"_  It was a tone of surprise, but not questioning and I groaned.

"I don't really remember, it's kind of a blur… I only remember pieces of everything, though I don't remember being that drunk. I barely have a hangover… I am a bit light headed though…" The words left me as I soon shifted to sit up, but a dull pain was in my lower back, making me shift to my side with another groan.

" _I would say have Sabo make you some tea with honey to help soothe you, but it's also a good thing he is not there. That would have been awkward."_  A snort left me, glad he was being indifferent of the situation when I am mildly panicking that I slept with a  _ **male**_  and I  _know_  I  **enjoyed**  every bit of it.  _"Here, let me come over, dude."_

"You are such a lifesaver, Thatch." The words left me as I snuggled into my bed and he laughed out.

" _I will be there soon and I will get you a coffee since I am by the café. Same as usual?"_

"Yeeeesss." Another laugh left him as he soon agreed before we both hung up and I decided to do the trek to my bathroom. Relieving myself and at least brushing my teeth, I got back in my blankets to cuddle in them with my pillow since I was feeling a bit exhausted.

It didn't take long for Thatch to get to my dorm using the spare key I gave him as I was facing the door and he walked in. This look of curiosity was there as if recognizing something before seeming to shake it off before grinning. A whine left me, making him laugh and come walking towards me with my coffee.

"I had them add a bit of honey to it." I shifted onto an elbow and took the drink as I rested to my pillow so one arm supported me and I was on my stomach. Taking a sip, I hummed in delight and the honey gave it a good taste, surprisingly.

"Huh, I might get a bit of honey every time." A snicker left him as he soon gazed to my back a bit with a whistle.

"You seemed to have had a blast." Heat flare to my cheeks as I whined to him in complaint and then groaned while my head found my pillow.

"Do you realize how much this confuses me?!" The question left me as I shifted to relax into the pillow with a glare to him. "I'm twenty-three for fucks sake, I shouldn't have to question my sexuality  _now_!" A laugh left him at my words and calmed enough to drink from his cup and his phone went off. This bit of surprise was there as he soon looked to it with a hum and soon messaged the person back. "What am I going to do, Thatch?" Amber eyes flickered to me, stopping his message and he chuckled while moving to sit on the bed with a sigh.

"Maybe try to open your mind to that playing field? Who knows, you may just be bisexual." A hum left me in thought and gave a sigh as I looked to my coffee cup before moving it to drink from it. Thumbs were tapping away as I was thinking to myself and soon huffed lightly.

"Kind of a dick move…"

"Huh?" The questioning noise came out as I pout with my chin to the pillow and let fingers pick at my coffee cup.

"Ditching me in the morning…" I muttered and he chuckled lightly as he soon finished his message, putting the phone in his lap. "I don't even ditch the ladies in the morning, if I need to bail then I make sure they are awake beforehand, you know?" A light laugh left him at my words and I pout towards him with a look. His hand covered his mouth to try and stop, but his body gave him away with his shaking.

"Are you sure you would have been able to handle yourself if the guy was still next to you?" That had me think for a second as I groaned with a hand ruffling my hair.

"I don't know…" The exasperated sigh left me and was trying to even remember what the guy looked like. "Fuck, I don't remember him at all so I won't be able to even have a chance to ask anything."

"Like what?"

"Probably why he picked me up? How he figured I had some type of biting fetish or something? Or maybe on if we used protection?!" The last question was a sudden realization for me as I about spilled my coffee in surprise. "For fucks sake, please tell me that was involved!"

"Why would you want to know of a biting fetish?" In my turmoil, I looked to Thatch in questioning on why he was worried about  _that_  out of all things.

"Huh? You are worried about  _that_?! I could get a disease!" My hands were to my head and he sighed out while patting to my shoulder as I notice him already have my coffee before I spilled it.

"Trying to distract you a bit from it?" The innocent question was there and I huffed while thinking back to the previous night.

"I don't know, I kind of remember some of it involved and of course I liked it because heaven forbid I had to be normal. Now my body hurts and I have scratch marks to accent the hickeys." I made a feign cheer before groaning with my head finding my pillow and hands to my head. "Ugh, let's just forget about it for right now."

"Suit yourself, bro. But you know, even if you are talking freaky I will listen." A smile was on me as I looked to my auburn-haired friend and slapped a hand to his leg.

"Thanks, Thatch!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

As expected, Sabo completely freaked when he got home the following night and could see the hickeys on my neck and calves when he found me on the couch. I explained to him that I had a bit of too much fun after he questioned if I had been attacked. That had me scoff and ask him if he thought some vampire attacked me or something. It was weird, he looked worried at my statement and I had to tell him it was sarcasm because you know…

_Vampires don't exist._

School was a field day and I merely told the people I knew that some girl got a bit too freaky. The girl I was supposed to hook up was  _pissed_  and slapped me for bailing on her. I couldn't explain myself because even I wasn't sure why I left with that guy instead. No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't remember much, just mainly the sensations he gave me and by then I had to stop before I got horny in class.

So, for a few days I was completely confused,  _still am,_  on what my preference is exactly. Thatch was being supportive where my roommate was acting weird about the fact that I had so many hickeys on me and why I looked paler than usual. I'm not pale anymore, figuring it was just because I didn't eat properly while drinking and not enough sleep from such a strenuous activity.

Anyways, Thatch had invited me to lunch through text since I was in class. We got out fifteen minutes early and I decided to head over there. When I made it outside of campus and getting to the pizzeria, I noticed Thatch laughing out with a dark-haired individual in a sun dress and I knew they were a male, but wasn't sure if maybe he identified as a she. Then there was someone next to them that I could hardly see.

"Thatch!" The shout left me as he quickly turned with a grin and waved a hand up like I did.

"Ace! You're early!" I came up to him with a whine to him.

"Are you implying I am late all the time?" The play of innocence was on me as he merely grinned.

"Of course," a feigned hurt left me as I shoved to him and he was laughing and I soon looked to the two people though the one I already seen made me remember. "Oh, you're Izo." I commented to the dark-haired individual and he smiled out as I recognized him.

"Aren't you cute?" That had my head tilt in confusion before he chuckled and I soon flickered my gaze to find blue eyes staring to me in surprise. I blinked towards him with a slight questioning and tilted my head the other way.

"Have we met before?" I asked and he viewed to me a bit perplexed before a hand was patting to my back.

"This is my brother Marco." An arm was around my shoulders as I made an acknowledging noise and grinned to the blond.

"Maybe that's why? He's told me about you with a few others." This chuckle left me as my friend swayed us a bit with a laugh.

"You do pay attention to me!" I whined with my body bumping against him in protest.

"Dude, I'm hungry. Feed me already." The words left me with a pout as if I was starved.

"Well if your roommate wasn't so stingy."

"Oh, don't get me started, he's still pestering me because I'm not covering up. Like it matters." I rolled eyes before moving between everyone and going to the building. "Food! Food!"

"Coming! Coming! Oh! You guys should join us!" Thatch mentioned quickly and heard a noise of slight uncertainty.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly…" I turned when Izo started talking and I showed a brilliant grin on my face.

"More the merrier!" The remark left me as I soon began opening the door and going into the business with a greeting to our usual waitress who immediately pointed to her section. My feet moved to the booth and let Thatch slide in and soon followed next to him as his brothers were on the other side.

"I couldn't say no!" Izo claimed, sitting on the outside part like me, and I laughed lightly as menus were handed to us.

"Thanks, Bonney!" A flush was to her cheeks as she giggled and grinned to me.

"Anytime, Ace. Let me get your drinks, what will you two have?" She was looking to the brothers, already writing mine and Thatch's down. They looked to each other for a minute and Izo sighed.

"We both want a water." Bonney nodded with inquiry before winking to me and I smirked to that as she walked away. "At this rate, we are getting a free pizza." Izo commented as I looked to him and Thatch was laughing with a hand hitting to my shoulder.

"They always do this."

"Bonney's fun to flirt with, though we know that we both have too big of stomachs to maintain a relationship." The remark left me as it was mostly true, but I also had my own relationship trust issues; Thatch knew that though. I noticed feeling a bit of a tingling pull within me, but ignored it. A slight whistle was there as an elbow was to my ribs.

"Still have fun though."

"When she brings a pizza over,  _hell_  yeah." I grinned to my friend as he laughed and I was looking to the menu. "I know what I want." I looked to the brothers and noticed this grimace on the blond as he seemed bothered by something, but I didn't pry. Thatch mentioned that Marco was more to himself kind of person, especially around people he doesn't know. "What about you, Izo?"

"Oh goodness, I don't know… It's so greasy."

"Try some pasta, it's really good." I mentioned and he was a bit surprised on my recommendation.

"So much…" A complaint left him and I moved my menu down with a grin and pointed a finger up.

"I usually get a pasta and can share half with you?" This hand hit against my shoulder as my friend was looking in surprise.

"You feeling alright, bro? Sharing food?" Thatch teased and I fake laughed at him and rolled eyes.

"Can't I be nice to your brothers? I mean, it's not necessary with you." A whine of complaint left him as I laughed and Izo was chuckling at the interaction.

"You all ready?" I looked to Bonney as she gave a sultry look to me and this chuckle left me. "Except you, hottie, I know exactly what you want."

"I would hope so; we've enjoyed it on occasions." A flush was there on her and that prickling pull was there again going along my spine. Bonney soon cleared her throat as she looked to our company.

"You two?" She asked the brothers and Izo order a personal pasta since they are smaller and she didn't want to take from mine. Marco merely waved a hand out as if he was fine. "I will have everyone's orders out soon." A hand shifted to line along my shoulder before she began stalking away and I tilted my head to look at her butt as it was perky as usual in her black work pants. A jerk left me as the sudden pull that hurt as if I just pulled a muscle in my neck and I winced with a hand rubbing to my neck.

"You alright, bro?" I rubbed fingers towards the crook of my neck and groaned for a second.

"Yeah, I must have slept wrong." The words left me and I heard this noise across the table as I noticed Izo giving this look to Marco who was crossing arms. "Maybe I should call Domino for a massage, she's pretty good at that kind of thing." The thought left me as I looked to my friend who was pursing lips a bit. My neck still throbbed as he soon snorted with a shake of his head.

"And I get called the skirt chaser."

"Hey, you are  _totally_  number one, ask anyone." A laugh left him as he kicked at my foot and I chuckled a bit.

"But you have women who would love to get a call from you! Mine always seem to find someone." This pout showed as he whined a little and I laughed while patting to his shoulder as my neck still felt stiff, but I dealt with it.

"You obviously don't gratify them." I teased while wiggling fingers and soon Bonney was back with breadsticks. "Isn't that right, Bonney?" I asked out and she hummed out in questioning as she tilted her head. "You have to delight a lady to have her coming back."

"Oh, very much so," she commented with a grin as fingers lined along my jaw and gave a suggestive look. "Ace is very playful, for example." A proud grin was on me at the mention of that and she giggled before excusing herself with a kiss blown to me. That prickling was there as I felt this sudden burst of heat and breathed in through my nose to keep it subtle while shifting a bit with a groan as I rubbed to my face. Thatch was laughing as I soon gave him a hard stare and he teased that I missed her, though that wasn't what it was.

_I was craving that guy again for some reason…_

We chattered a bit as we soon got our food and the two brothers were surprised at how much I could eat and Izo was wanting to see my body because he couldn't believe I was fit from how much I ate. It made me laugh and Thatch was slapping to my shoulder to explain it was true, being like this as far as he could remember. I didn't feel it necessary to hold back since I burn a lot of energy and my metabolism is god-awful, but I'm not complaining. At some point, waiting on my friend and his brothers, I notice Bonney curl a finger at me.

"Be back." I mentioned out as I moved out of my seat and went over to the waitress as she was at the far counter. The body leaned over it, breast showing a nice cleavage view and I leaned a hand on the counter as I smirked to her. "We haven't had pizza together in a while." The words smoothly left me, making her giggle as she swayed her hips a bit and gave a look of want.

"No, we haven't and I would very much like to leave my own marks on you, stud." A bit of surprise was there as I stared to her and she raised up with a finger lining at my collarbone. "Who knew you were into something like that?" I let a hum leave me like a purr as I shifted to move her hand to kiss at the back of it and gave a desiring look.

"I wouldn't mind leaving a trail on you." A flush was on her with a giggle and I grinned, ignoring the prickling as my neck throbbed a bit—damn, I really must have strained the muscle badly.

"I'll message you later a good time?"

"I'd like that." I told her as she leaned forward with a look and practically purred with a giggle.

"I covered you all." Surprise was there at the mentioning of that and I gave a curious look.

"You didn't have to Bonney."

"Oh, yes I did, from last time." A smirk was there, a light flush on her cheeks, and I chuckled at remembering that before winking to her.

"How could I forget?" She giggled as I soon began moving and she waved me off as I went back to the table. Izo was flicking at Marco for something or other and I stood by the table with a grin, gaining Thatch's attention.

"What's up, bro?"

"Everything is covered." I held hands up and he was surprised while I grinned proudly. "See, Thatch, please a lady." A laugh left him as he got out of the booth and his brothers followed as I shoved around with my friend.

"At least you have  _that_ figured out." I looked to him in questioning before he grinned and I flushed lightly.

"Shut up, stupid. I'm still working on that." The words left me as I looked away and began grumbling as I began out of the building, waving to Bonney who blew a kiss to me.

"Oh? On what?" Izo was curious as we made it outside down the sidewalk a bit and I stood to the side.

"Nothing." I remarked while turning to them as I stayed in place as they caught up to be by me, but Thatch merely patted to my shoulder.

"Just some preference confusion." I kicked to my friend with a growl as I glared to him lightly.

"Shut up, you act like I can just figure it out over night or something."

"Preference?" Izo was curious and I flushed while looking away in embarrassment.

"It's nothing already."

"Liking the other side of the playing field?" Tension filled me as I gave a look to Izo before quickly turning away as I couldn't believe this.

"I'm going to the arcade!" My reply came as I blatantly ignored the question that I didn't want to think about right now and Thatch complained out about leaving him.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Mmmnn?" A noise left me in confusion as I felt lips along my bare chest and groaned when a heated breath shifted over my nipple. This shiver was through me as I still felt foggy in my state and tried to figure out who woke me up. Lips trailed as they soon found my neck and there was this swirling lust there. A moan left me as hands trailed my upper body and then they shifted as the mattress went with their movement.

This confused noise left me as lips found my abs and I moved hands to my face as I groaned as their hands lined along my thighs. My palms shifted to rub at eyes and I noticed hands shift around legs to grip and lips were kissing along one of my inner thighs. A moan left me at the sensation building through me and then my body jerked from feeling the bite.

" _H-hhaaa_ ~," the moan was breathless as I gasped with fingers shifting to quickly grip to the sheets by my sides. My upper body arched as I trembled from the high fogging my head and eyes closed as I moaned out lowly. A jolt went through me as a hand had moved to palm at my erection that was all ready to go from how high I was feeling. One of my hands moved to press to my mouth to hold back my moans, remembering of my roommate and the last thing I wanted was for him to walk in on something like this.

_Not that I was too sure on what this was._

My boxers were shifted as the hand found my erection bare and lips sucked at my thigh as they began to stroke me. Trembles left me, the sensation driving my foggy brain farther into temptation and they began shifting as they leaned over me now, but never stopped their hand. A heated breath was in my ear as they were comfortable in place and that's when I heard it.

"Do you feel good, Ace?" My breath hitched at the familiar voice from last time he was with me, but my brain couldn't figure out what else it pieced with. It was too dark to see him and I moaned as the hand worked on me with a thumb pressing to the head.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't like you flirting with other people." The voice made me tremble as I enjoyed every syllable that came out. A gasp left me as I gripped the sheets with my head going back as I felt myself begin to rock into the grip. Lips kissed along my exposed throat as I gave in to the desire and let fingers soon grip onto his shirt. "You got me?"

" _Nnhh_ , I don't— _haa_ ~!" That moan came out a little louder as fingers played with the head and I squirmed under him.

" _Don't_  flirt with anyone else, Ace." The voice was dark and I feel him pull back before he released my erection to press to my skin next to it. This whimper left me as I was close to release and his other hand was gripping my chin. His breath mixed with mine as I looked up to him and could see his outline, but that was all. "You are  _mine_." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I gasped for air and could feel his intense stare on me. "No one else can touch you or flirt in that manner with you…" A slight strain of nervousness was there as I could practically feel the threat in his tone. Lips chastely pressed to mine a few times and it was like he lightened up. "When you wanted more from last time, I knew that you were the one…" Words spoke against my lips as I groaned from his hand shifting to let fingers caress the base of my cock. "You are mine and once you can accept that, then I will show myself to you."

My body shifted as I felt his hand return to rub along my length and that heat was there just as much as before. I gripped to his shirt as I moaned and was trembling as he let lips linger by mine. Toes curled as the boiling in my stomach was ready to snap and I gasped out against him.

" _A-Aah_!" My head couldn't shift as he held me firmly with lips soon kissing along my neck, only shifting me for more access. Part of me stirred, wanting to admit that he could have  _all of me_  and that I wouldn't stray, but I also wasn't sure on what exactly was going on. " _A-Aaah—mnnphh_!" Lips found mine as I came with a moan and he stroked me until I was fully satisfied. Pants left me as he pulled back while chastely kissing me a few more times, me instinctively returning it.

"Until again, Ace."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Cancelled?" Sabo asked out in surprise as I was on the couch with a hand holding a remote to change the channels.

"Yeah, cancelled… I'm not really in the mood for any of that right now." I commented as my roommate came in with a look to me in curiosity and then a hand to my head. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you are sick. You never cancel with a girl, especially one who has pizza." The words came out as if it was obvious and I sighed out while tossing the remote to the side.

"Just not feeling it…" I muttered with a hand moving to my thigh as fingers began rubbing to the spot hidden under shorts.

I remembered all that happened the other night; the caressing hands, lingering lips, and the teeth sinking into my thigh. There was even a mark that remained, not just a type of hickey either. It was actual two teeth marks with smaller indentions between the two healing wounds and where his bottom teeth clenched against. The words were also playing through my head like a whirling of emotions as I tried to figure everything out.

"Hey, Sabo…" I mumbled a bit as I noticed my roommate shifting to leave and he hummed a bit in exasperation since I had been a bit off since the occurrence. "If they…" I paused as I stared to the television in contemplation. "If they were real, what exactly would the reasoning be for them to bite people?" My eyes didn't meet him as he was silent and I soon felt nervous and rubbed the back of my neck with a nervous laugh. "Ah, sorry, I'm tired. Forget what I asked." Words left me as I soon shifted to get up, but a hand was pressing to my shoulder as I viewed to green eyes and he was staring firmly.

"Ace, did you get bit by a vampire?" I stared up at him as the question came out seriously and held no humor there. Lips moved as I soon felt the words choke to my throat and I rubbed to my head with a sigh.

"No, probably not…"

"Even if you suspect it, I want to know." Surprise was in me as I viewed to green eyes and my hand instinctively moved to rub at my thigh a little. "Let me see it."

"What?" A knee was to the couch as his hand found the one I had on my leg and he stared to me seriously.

"Let me see it, Ace." This nervous breath left me as I frowned to him before nodding. At least, it would seem he could confirm it, but I was still curious on why he wanted to know. He released my hand as I shifted a bit on the couch to grab the bottom of my shorts and pulled it up to show the mark. A sharp intake of breath was there as I noticed his eyes stare and soon a hand gripped to my leg. "This is serious," a look of concern was there and I was startled by his urgency. "When did they do this?"

"Um, like a couple nights ago?" Confusion flared through me as he gripped to my shoulder and was looking to my neck.

"In the house?"

"Yeah? I mean, he kind of woke me up…" This confused noise left him as he sat on the couch and grasping his chin.

"Have you let anyone in the home recently?" A hum left me in contemplation and he waved a hand out. "What about the night you got the hickeys?" This flush was to my cheeks remembering that night and I let legs shift for a second before recalling a certain point.

"I invited that guy in the house…" The words left me softly as I was imagining that smirk lining lips, a detail I haven't been able to get rid of from my thoughts.

"What guy, Ace?"

"I don't know." I shook my head as I gazed to him with a serious look and he frowned to that.

"Great, some vampire has been invited into the home…." A sigh left him as he seemed to be thinking something over.

"Do I even want to ask why this is even a  _serious_  conversation?" I asked out and that got him to look to me before sighing again. A hand moved to squeeze to my leg reassuringly.

"Don't worry too much, just know it's my job to keep those fiends at bay." This look was on me in a bit of surprise before I was sighing while ruffling hair. "What did he tell you?"

"Huh?" The question caught me off guard and I voiced my confusion.

"He seemed to have told you something that made you change habit, even subconsciously." A hum left me as I remembered back to the moment that he spoke to me.

"He didn't like that I flirted with people or vice versa and when anyone touched me." This hum left him in questioning as he shifted while thinking.

"That means he has seen you in public or at least heard from someone, but you know a lot of people." Green eyes flickered to me quickly as if he just thought of something. "Ace, go out and flirt, tell your friends about it, too."

"What? You actually want me to show vanity?" I asked in surprised since he  _always_  complained about it and he breathed out.

"Obviously if he doesn't like it he will come back, so I will be ready for that." A sigh left me at the thought of the mystery man getting caught and kind of didn't want that, but my mind was too muddled right now to think clearly on  _what_  to do.

"Alright."

**-o-o-o-o-**

I tried to do the plan, but ended up making up things to tell people and gossiped as if it were any other time. Thatch had laughed at it all and for the next week, nothing happened. Sabo was a bit disappointed that no reaction was done and I had mentioned maybe the vampire wasn't interested. Though, my roommate begged to differ on that and _I_  knew that the mystery man hadn't given up. He told me I was his and it was starting to begin pulling at me.

My roommate had to vaguely tell me about how he specialized in those sorts of things, 'vampire stuff', and that's all I needed to know. He was trying to get it where I wouldn't be bothered any longer and not have to worry anymore. Though, what I haven't told Sabo is that I  _wanted_ the vampire more and more each day. It was growing stronger within me that I wish he would show up. I practically craved to have him by me, not even to do anything really. Just to have him there to feel his warmth and presence of it all. It was obvious that I felt something, Sabo trying to say anything I felt was just an effect of being bitten, but I wasn't too sure.

_That effect would have worn off, right?_

The gossip continued, as if it was normal day to day, and I soon break for a few days. It was crazy how much I was craving the man and I was soon restless being home a lot. Sabo protested, but I mentioned going out for a night, saying I would be with Thatch and that I would come back later. He seemed to reluctantly give in to the request and my friend was happy that I sprung loose. The party was at one of Thatch's brother's home this time and I saw quite a bit of college students so it really was a party.

It was very much needed as I enjoyed my time chattering, distracting myself away, but that was about it since I still wasn't in the mood for all my usual actions. After a while, I found myself using one of the restrooms in a bedroom since the one downstairs was…  _err_ , 'occupied'. The room was plain and simple, but I was trying to hold my bladder to make it so I didn't  _really_  look or care. Once relieving myself, I washed up and began out of the room thinking of finding Thatch to go home. A grip to the back of my neck caught me off guard and my front side found the wall.

"Are you testing my patience?" I tensed at hearing the voice and was surprised that he was  _here_. Hands gripped to my hips as I was facing to the wall, enough space to do so. Lips lingered the back of my neck and I trembled with a breath leaving me as I enjoyed the feeling he filled me with. The grip became harder, making me gasp out as he pressed his body against mine, filling me with that unbearable heat.

"It was all lies…" I whispered, making him shift and hum out in questioning. My head shook back and forth as I closed eyes as I had hands pressing to the wall with fingers moving to grip into fists. "I didn't do any of it…" The words left me as he lightened hands up and they trailed along my abdomen, making me groan as it sent chills through me.

"Were you impatient to see me?" A gasp left me as I tried to calm my raging heart that flared up when his lips began sucking to skin slowly.

"Maybe… I don't know… I'm too confused to understand anything right now…" I spoke truthfully and he hummed, seeming to understand.

"Your roommate asked you to do it, yoi." My body stiffened as I lightly shifted as I wanted to look back before a hand gripped my chin to keep me forward. "Are you ready to be mine, Ace?" Trembles left me as I whined lightly with eyes closed, since I wasn't quite sure on how to proceed on something borderline relationship status, and he let out a breath.

"How can I when I don't even know anything?" Fingers lightened up as if contemplating my words before he lined fingers from my chin and down my throat before finding my chest. The palm moved to press where my heart beats and I breathed in deeply with eyes closing.

"Without thinking, what is it that you want?" I went blank at the question and my throat strained as I could feel the word bubble.

"You."

"Do you want to be mine?"

"Yes." The word left me as I rested my head to the wall with calm breaths leaving me as my body felt so relieved to answer in that way. Even with the small fear of what past relationships have brought me, this brought relief in me to just finally admit to it out loud.

A hand was over my eyes as he began shifting me and I had eyes closed as he had his other hand there to cover my sight. My back pressed to the wall as he stayed before me and lips pressed chastely to mine. The body pulled back as he soon moved hands away and I still had eyes closed. I was feeling nervous to see him, not exactly knowing what to expect, but soon I opened eyes with a couple blinks before surprise swarmed through my body.

"Marco?" Confusion was in me seeing the male and then everything came back to hit me as I remembered first seeing him and the way I kissed him even though blood was on his mouth; every feature falling into place.

Blue eyes watched me as I couldn't help myself to fully view at him and then he shifted. That smirk flared heat to my cheeks as I swallowed and a hand was to the wall next to me. Standing before me he was hovering as he viewed me carefully and I stared to blue orbs. My hands shifted to line along his chest in curiosity and he let me do as I wanted while smirking. A pleasant thrumming was through my body as I peered to my hands that trailed the real body before me, taking in everything. Fingers found his collarbone as I slid hands around his neck and let my eyes flicker up to his.

Carefully, I let my hands pull a little on him as I brought him closer and he chuckled lightly. He shifted to hover lips by mine and I breathed out nervously as his other hand moved to cup along my cheek. Fingers brushed down to my jaw as they slide to my chin and was tilting me up towards him more. Eyes gleamed in desire as he waited with lips lingering right before mine. My body kept thrumming as I finally gave in to the temptation and pressed my lips to his with eyes slipping close. A pleased hum left him as he pushed more into me before I gripped to the back of his shirt as I moved to have my body pressed into his. Arms were around my waist as he held me close and our lips moved together, a warming high going through me.

Lips shifted with mine as I shivered against him and could feel the prickling down my spine. He pulled away to press kisses to my jaw as I breathed out heavily to get my lungs to calm. Those lips trailed along my neck as I closed eyes with a groan of bliss and a hand moved along my side. His heated breath was on my neck and I felt my body tremble before jerking as teeth pierced my skin. Fingers gripped onto him as I felt the fog and I groaned while his hand found my face. Fingernails trailed a cheek before he moved them and fingers found my mouth.

A surprise noise left me as I wasn't expecting that and then I notice the metallic taste. The thumb rubbed to my chin as he tilted my head and I trembled while swallowing as saliva and blood was building up in my mouth. Finger tips shifted along my tongue and I felt as the thrumming pushed me to begin sucking on the fingers in my mouth. This hum left him as he was drinking from my neck, swallows heard vaguely, and I kept my hold. The heat felt like hot oil dripping along through my body as I groaned and he pulled his fingers away. A shiver went through me as I breathed heavily and he pulled away from the area with chaste kisses to the spot. Fingers trailed my lips that were lightly parted and they grasped to my chin as he trailed kisses back up my jaw.

"You are bound with me, Ace." Marco pulled back as he viewed down to me with a smile of satisfaction and I chuckled, feeling giddy and tugged him closer. Lips met mine as we kissed for a few seconds before he shifted to hold onto me and lips pressing lazily to a cheek. He momentarily paused with his head turning towards the door and I hummed in questioning. "Are you going to come in, yoi?" The door pushed open and I saw a bit of a nervous grin showing on the man.

"Could have warned us?" Thatch asked out with a laugh and I was a little surprised before he smiled to me. "Welcome to the family, bro!"

"Huh?" I voiced in confusion and Marco was pointing to my friend with a scowl.

"Out."

"Oh, right, jumping the gun." A hand waved to me with a grin before closing the door and then suddenly opened back up. "Curiel said not to do anything on his bed." The door was closed again and I blinked in confusion at the place my friend had just been. This exasperated breath came out as Marco was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Never will hear the end of this…  _Never_." I was still confused and tugged a bit on him with a whine. A chuckle left him as he looked to me amused and I flushed a little as I show a pout before lips pressed chastely to mine. "Give me a minute, your intoxicating." His hand was rubbing to his neck as if trying to calm himself a bit.

I was a bit surprised that I was feeling like myself again. Though, I was still very much enjoying my proximity to the blond and how it felt right. Like when I was with a girl I was interested into or tried dating, doing all those things as couples do, but this was even  _better_. Marco made me feel better than my past relationships and part of me began pressing my insecurity down. Maybe it had nothing to do with sexuality, maybe I just needed the right person no matter the gender.

"Are you feeling alright?" I hummed out as I blinked towards the blond who ran fingers through my hair. "Do you need to sit or anything?"

"Mh, I'm fine." I comment with a smile and he chuckled while the hand around my waist tightened lightly before relaxing. "At least I can think straight now." Eyebrows shifted as he smirked and his hand cupped my cheek as he kept his gaze on me.

"That has a lot to do with the binding. It's kind of like skipping the awkward stage in a friendship where you have to get used to being near one another, yoi." The words left him as I let out a noise of understanding and could feel the stir in me. It was a nice feeling and I was  _actually_ a bit excited for what life has in store for me now. "But that's about the extent of that. It helps prevent from anyone charming you and they will know immediately who you stand with."

"Huh, really?" I asked in slight surprise that it didn't carry something more and he snorted lightly.

"I only did the binding, anything more than that is for later if the two individuals feel drawn at that point. This just means I can find you if need be and if you are hurt, I will know. You only do it if you hold someone close to them and want to let others know that they are under your protection." A noise left me in understanding and felt a slight frown on me, but lips kissed mine chastely. "Don't have that look, I still very much want you." Heat flushed to my cheeks at hearing those words, but couldn't stop the smile.

"I hope so, you dick. Leaving me in the morning like that." A wince left him as I show a pout and he sighed out as I laughed lightly. "Nah, I'm not sure what I would have done anyways…" I mention as I gripped around his neck while chuckling as I kissed to him.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going that far or really getting this far." The words were a slight mumble and I gave him a curious look, which made him gaze to me with a smirk. "Usually binding between two people is not that sensual, it's more platonic. We added  _a lot_  of steps." A chuckle left me at hearing that and he kissed to my cheek with a hum. "I'm very possessive, yoi."

"I  _noticed_." The scoff left me as he chuckled while kissing more and I groaned lightly with a look to him. "I'm hungry." The complaint left me as he chuckled with a pull as I was pressed firmly against him and I was grinning.

"Before I get you something to eat," an exasperated breath left me in annoyance as I arched back a bit with a groan and he chuckled at that. "Being in a binding with me makes you a part of the family now." That had me move back up with a look to him in confusion.

"Vampires have families? I thought it was like a… oh, what is it? Not a pack, but a… clan?" A snort was there as he looked amused and I pouted to him.

" _Technically_  we are a clan, but our clan is different than most. We consider ourselves a family and anyone bound to one of us is a part of it then. There are some people bound that do it mainly for protection, but they do visit. That or Pops gets too antsy and drags you over to have dinner, yoi." This exasperated look was there as if thinking back on a past scenario.

"Pops?" The name left me in curiosity and he grinned fondly, making me know immediately that this person was very important to him.

"He's like our father and we are his sons and daughters." A hum of thought was there from me, thinking on how that sounded nice and he kissed to my forehead. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Food!" I cheered automatically and he laughed at that as I bounced on the balls of my feet.

"Preferably somewhere else, not here." A confused noise left me, not that I was complaining since parties usually only have appetizer things and those are hardly filling. "I'm not ready to deal with Thatch right now."

"What for?" This scowl showed lightly in thought and let out a breath to explain.

"We're  _sort of_  not  _supposed to_  drink from a friend of a family member." This look was on him as he pursed lips and I laughed.

"So, were you the one he was messaging when he brought me coffee in the morning?" A look was there as he raised an eyebrow and I hummed lightly. "What?"

"No wonder he found out so fast, yoi."

"Well, I was kind of panicking and trying to figure out why I slept with some random guy." The remark left me as if it was obvious and he looked to agree on that matter. "Did he tell you I said you pulled a dick move? Or was he saying that you could have gone easier on me? I was really sore, you know." A whine left me as he actually looked a bit guilty and soon arms were around my waist so he could press kisses on one of my cheeks. This chuckle left me as I squirmed a bit and he soon pulled back to smile at me.

"I didn't know you were  _that_  Ace."

"How many people are named Ace?" The question left me seriously and he shifted with a slight shrug.

"I thought it was a nickname you catered to more." I gave him a serious look that consisted with my eyebrows raising and he sighed out with eyes rolling. "Look, if anything you weren't even supposed to remember, up until you decided to seduce me, brat." A serious look was to me and I flushed at those words as I gave a pout while looking away.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Most people don't get horny from being bit, yoi." My whole face heated as I looked to him and began sputtering.

"D-Don't just say it so bluntly!" A hand moved to slap against his chest as I gave a scowl and he chuckled while I groaned when lips pressed to mine firmly. When he pulled back to let me calm my flustering, he smiled with a hand moving to rub along my cheek.

"It all doesn't matter now because you are mine."

"Wait, the whole binding has nothing to do with that?" A smirk showed and I felt embarrassed as I groaned with my face pressing to his chest as he chuckled.

"I just wanted you to admit to it."

"You're a jerk." I gripped to his shirt as I pressed to him and could feel him shake lightly as he laughed while holding onto me. "… I'm still hungry…" A snort left him as I pulled back to complain lightly before he began to pull me to the door. "I thought you didn't want to confront Thatch?" I asked out and he hummed lightly with a look. "You do realize he is going to be right on the other side waiting, like maybe down the hall since you guys have this weird senses thing." I wiggled my fingers to emphasis and he snorted at that before looking towards the door. Eyes closed as he groaned, probably noticing I was right and soon shifted as I was lifted over a shoulder. "O-Oi!" The complaint left me as I noticed us go to a window since I vaguely knew one was in the direction he was headed.

"Close your eyes." I complied without thought and felt this weird shifting sensation that made me groan once it stopped. A roll was in my stomach and I was soon set down, stumbling lightly, but he supported me with hands on my hips. A chuckle was there and I noticed we were outside, down the street from the party in the deep shadow of a tree. "It was the best option to avoid them for now, yoi." This smile showed as he entwined our fingers before beginning to walk, slight pulls to follow. "I want to spend time with you." A grin found me as I chuckled in happiness and enjoyed the feeling he gave me. We began down the sidewalk, hand gripping lightly as I pressed our arms together and I began talking about something that happened at the party.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sabo had been confused the following day as I had to pretend that I didn't remember anything since I guess vampires have that kind of power. My roommate at first didn't believe me, saying I didn't need to cover for the man, but I played it off well when asking what he was talking about. Claiming it was bad enough I had got too drunk and randomly slept with someone. He was flabbergasted that 'the vampire' would suddenly drop interest, but then seemed to lay off. That had me thinking he at least believed me for now and began to let loose a little on trying to get me to stay home. Plus, the bite had been healed during the binding process so no mark was left behind to show that Marco even bit me the previous night.

Now then there was Thatch, who made me spill on where Marco took me on our 'first date'. It made me embarrassed, but I was grinning all the while when telling him about it at class the following day, us partnered for a project that we were procrastinating on. Marco seemed to ignore his brother who was pestering him since it seems that Izo told their Pops that their brother found someone. My friend explained that it had been a  _very_  long time since Marco has even bound with someone, let alone want them on more intimate terms. So, Thatch found it most amusing when I mentioned I had already started using playful nicknames and he was roaring in laughter at hearing them.

People were noticing my attitude change after a week as I wasn't flirting with anyone, feigning it when they tried and appeared innocent to it. Girls gossiped on me finally meeting someone and wanted to know who this lady was that snagged me. Of course, this spread to Sabo, but he merely let it go since I explained that I was laying off a bit since I was trying to figure out my sexuality. That was good enough reasoning and I never mentioned about a vampire or anything again.

Now I was being dragged off by Thatch to the car outside as Izo had come to pick us up. Sabo had merely waved us off as I mentioned going out for the night, my friend telling me at an earlier time that we were going a few towns over, and said my goodbyes whilst I had a small bag of clothes with me. Excitement boiled through me since I get to see Marco again finally, but I got to message him throughout the week, so it wasn't so bad. Thatch would laugh with a comment of my silly grin I would get when he messaged me. It made me complain, but I couldn't deny it because I  _really_  liked Marco and had been antsy to see him again. Which was surprising in the least and I started to realize that this relationship  _would_ be different from my last ones _._

The car ride was full of us talking out, Izo asking more about me since he  _had_  to know everything. I told him what I could and answered his questions, making him pleased. Nerves were in me when they mentioned about it being a family dinner, doing them at least twice a month since not everyone can make it to them each time or even once every month. The family was spread out and they came home when they could and I guess the home was pretty large, plus they had cabins surrounding the area, almost like a camp, but nicer.

_And it was nicer._

After travelling down a dirt road, we found a driveway that led through some trees and expanded out to show fields and randomly placed cabins that were borderline normal sized homes. The one in the middle had me leaning over the center console to look with my mouth dropped open. It was  _massive_  and was large like a mansion but had a very country home feel to it. Thatch had to close my mouth as I was impressed and I noticed a bunch of vehicles parked in the makeshift parking lot, though I noticed cars at the other smaller homes, too. It was a variety of motorcycles to an older car to a beat-up truck to even a fancy corvette. We pulled up as I got out on the same side as Izo and I had left my bag in the car for now as I noticed the loud noises from the large home.

"Ace," a tingle was down my spine as I soon grinned up to my side as Marco was there with a smile. This noise left me as I jumped him with legs finding his waist and arms around his neck to kiss at him. Chuckles left him as he held me firmly in place and he pressed for a steady kiss before pulling back. "I'm happy to see you, too, yoi." A shuddering laugh left me as I grinned and I heard a laugh leaving Thatch.

"Alright, you two. Let's go in before Pops starts his  _rhythm_." I noticed Marco snort about that before I let myself find the ground and glanced to notice Izo smiling to me as he seemed to like how I reacted by the way he was giggling lightly.

"Yeah, yeah." A hand found mine, making me feel those flutters as we began walking to the home. "Gah, damn it." I noticed Thatch had already disappeared and Izo was laughing while patting his sundress to get anything off it.

"If anything, he was the most antsy to spill." Izo commented as he was walking on the other side of me and I heard the commotion from the home. Then the feel of eyes was there as I noticed people trying to look out the windows and I gripped Marco's hand a bit as I felt suddenly nervous of so many people.

"I'm going to throttle them." A sigh left Marco as he firmly gave a reassuring grip back as we neared the home. People had disappeared from the windows, trying to  _not_ be obvious of their staring a moment ago, and the double doors of the home were already open. The lively chatter and laughter was heard from the home as we moved up the steps and Izo moved in first, being greeted with people moving to him as we soon followed inside.

What they told me completely underestimating on the number.

The area was like a giant living space, a few tables towards one side in the back as I could tell the closed off area was the kitchen. It was so large of a space that pillars were placed to support the second floor of the house. People stared in our direction either in surprise or amusement and then Thatch had an arm over my shoulders.

"Welcome home, brother!" A hand smacked to my chest as I noticed everyone grinning in greeting and I was surprised before smiling.

"About time, Marco!"

"Stingy old man!"

"What was that, brat?!" Marco asked out immediately towards someone who shouted up and earned laughter before I heard the loudest bellowing out.

"Who is my newest son?" The voice overpowered any remaining laughter and I looked a bit around Marco to notice a broad male sitting in a large chair with a wide grin showing under a white moustache. Blond hair showed under a black bandana, going to his shoulders, and he had a foot thundering to the ground as he rumbled with a chuckle.

Thatch let me go as Marco was pulling me towards the man and I knew immediately this man was their father figure. People greeted us, male and female alike in all sorts of clothing fashions and hair styles, and I noticed most going back to their lively chatter. The thundering on the ground seemed to cease as we were standing in front of him, Marco still holding to my hand reassuringly as I noticed him smiling.

"This is Ace, Pops." A smile showed on me as I looked to this man and he was chuckling before my shirt was pulled on. I was enveloped in a strong embrace as the chest was rumbling under me and I whined with arms wailing out. That had him roaring in laughter as he soon released me and I whined out for suddenly doing that.

"It's good to finally meet you, son!" A hand ruffled my hair roughly, making me stagger a little at the strength put into it. I complained shortly with a flush as I righted myself, but let a grin show to him. Grey eyes quickly flickered to Marco as the blond was suddenly pulled to him as well with a hand pressing harshly to his face as Marco complained. A laugh left me as he easily got away and was soon pulling at my cheek.

"Stop it, you cheeky brat."

"What's the matter, pineapple?" I taunted before he gave a look and was grasping me around the waist. My body was flipped as I hung upside down with laughter as I kicked around, making him curse.

"Stop moving, mophead!"

"It's  _very attractive_  mophead to you!" I remarked with a grin and was noticing people staring with laughter and I soon hit the back of his knee. It startled him as we soon found the ground, him groaning when I rolled to be sitting sideways on top of him as feet were resting by his hand.

"Bahahaha!" Thatch was clenching his stomach as I noticed most looked shocked and I stared in confusion.

"Guararara!" Pops had rumbled loudly next as I looked to Marco who had fingers pinching to his nose.

"You are so going to regret that later." Blue eyes gleamed to me in lust and I flushed deeply at that before everyone began cracking up as well.

"Marco just got floored!" Someone hooted out as fists and feet were pounding the ground or a low sitting table.

"The others won't believe it!" People made comments as I assume it wasn't often they saw Marco get floored and I grinned proudly before my back found the ground.

"I forgot to mention that Ace does combatives." Thatch had walked up by us as I soon rolled to be on feet smoothly and Marco was sitting up with a glare to his brother.

" _Thanks_ , yoi." When he looked back to me after his sarcastic remark, my grin was showing pompously on me and there was this look there in blue orbs.

"Dude, save that for the bedroom." Thatch was laughing before I noticed the blond glare sharply while shifting to stand. I straightened up before feeling a hand pat to my back.

"That's my boy!" Their father praised me and I looked back in surprise before smiling in appreciation with a light laugh.

After that all happened, Thatch was dragging me around to meet people and I could technically tell which ones were vampires and who weren't. I knew Thatch was and that Izo is as well, but it was interesting that a lot were humans as well. They all greeted me boastfully as if I have been a part of the family for years and it was nice. I never had a family, raised by my uncle who tried to be there for me, but he worked a lot. I never held it against him, but this type of family feeling was nice, even some of them challenged me to wrestle around.

The wrestling around turned into a competition that was moved outside since I was better than some thought and bets had been placed. They would rotate people so you could get a break and I liked the feeling of being cheered on. People were shouting for either person and Thatch was cheering for me. Humans fought other humans to make it fair and they would rotate to have vampire against vampire. Seeing vampires fight was awesome because I could hardly see them mostly and I heard the reigning champion was actually Marco—besides Pops—but he was forgoing this time is what he mentioned. That had made me laugh since I just floored the blond, but then again, he wasn't expecting it.

"Winner, Ace!" Groans and cheers were heard as I grinned with feet still bouncing as I stood by a man named Atmos who was like the referee. "Did anyone else want to challenge him?" Adrenaline thrummed through me as I noticed people looking around and then a pat was to my back. "The human winner is Ace!" A holler of achievement left me as I brought a fist down to my side and people were laughing while I moved to the sideline. "Next round is Blenheim and Kingdew!"

"Nice going, Ace!" Thatch mentioned with an arm over my shoulders as I had forgone my shirt sometime during round five.

"I want some earnings to!" I told him with a hit to his chest as we moved away from the match and he grinned with a laugh, overpowered by the cheering behind us.

"Of course! Now go get something to drink!" A thumb jabbed in the direction of the home and I grinned before heading that way with bare feet moving along the grass.

The family was so lively and I loved the setting even with the ones not interested in the fights resting in the home. They congratulated me when I entered the home and I grinned as I was happy to of won, for now anyways. They had  _more_  family members and some commented that they had others that were strong and would love a challenge. That was something to look forward to and I found myself pushing open the swinging door of the kitchen. What I wasn't expecting was my back being pressed to the wall and lips pressing to mine harshly. A moan left me as I noticed it being Marco with his hands pressing to my hips. Lips pulled away as he smirked with a tongue swiping lips.

"Good job." A chuckle left me as I grasped his shirt and had him close.

"Impressive for a mophead, huh?" This snort left him as lips found mine chastely and I hummed in enjoyment. Lips barely pulled away as he had a firm grip on my hips and a lustful gaze to me.

"Close your eyes." I did as he said and let arms tighten around him as I suddenly felt a mattress under my back.

A groan left me as the movement made my stomach roll a little before I moaned as lips pressed to mine. Legs shifted as he got them apart to rest between them and I slid them along his hips. Lips pulled away to kiss at my chin, making me moan as I peered to notice us in a bedroom and it was kind of nice looking, a type of master bedroom.

"I'm going to take what I want now." A smirk was showing as he hovered over me with a gleam in those blue orbs.

"Shouldn't I be awarded for winning  _and_  flooring you?" A cocky smirk showed, making him growl lowly and I could tell it was one of desire. Hands shifted along the bed as he leaned over me and this tingling down my spine made me moan.

"You are going to feel so good, Ace." The husky tone came out, making me tremble with a groan of need and shifted to have heels press to him as I brought his hips down so I could rock against him. This pleased look was on him as he closed eyes, tilting his head a bit to the side as lips parted lightly with a groan slipping. Seeing that even I could do that to him with a mere rock of my hips made me smile as I grabbed to his face. I brought him closer with lips hovering his and made sure blue was looking to me.

"Take what you want."

**-o-o-o-o-**

The rest of the evening had us joining everyone for dinner, borrowing a shirt from Marco since I didn't have mine at the time and the blond decided to leave a trail of markings on me again. Which I figured out that the first time he did use protection like this time around and I was very relieved on hearing that, though I guess it shouldn't matter now. I wasn't complaining about the trail left behind, but I did argue a bit with some of the family as they teased me. It was all good humor and they knew I was whining to join in with it. They were all stunned, though, when Thatch placed four plates in front of me and I ate them all.

I had a fantastic time with them all, finding out that they all bared a family insignia on them. Marco had his on his chest and I finally got a view of it, waiting to ask about it after our fun. The family was about whining the following morning when I had to leave. They kept trying to beg me to stay another day, but I knew I needed to get back. I had a morning class the next day and didn't want to be late for it since that teacher usually planned a 'pop' quiz at the beginning of the week—not that I cared for school, but it paid for me to stay. Plus, Sabo would probably start hunting me down to try and figure out why I wasn't home yet. Anyways, I planned to have dinner with him like we usually do on Sunday nights. It was just something we did to catch up on each other's lives and I do enjoy his company.

That was a pleasant dinner for the most part, we still avoided the vampire subject and I presumed he still thought that I was dropped. Though he had been curious on if I had fun and I explained of having a blast and having a wrestling competition. He found it all amusing and told me of how Hack was wanting to fight with me again whenever I could. Of course, I agreed on the spot saying I was free whenever and he smiled to that. We were settling back into our normal routine again after that.

A couple weeks passed, Marco starting to take me on dates more and I subtly been hinting towards Sabo that I was seeing someone. It was best to do so and not hint that I was already seeing Marco. My roommate was a bit surprised and mainly mentioned not to just run wild now that I figured out that I was into the same gender as well. That had me laugh, but thanked him anyways. Plus, he was vaguely aware of my commitment issues, but I actually hadn't worried on that factor since it felt so right.

"I think that would be pretty cool." A chuckle left me as we sat on my couch at my dorm and I had legs propped on his lap. The television was droning on about some war documentary that I mainly put on since a certain blond was into that.

"Unlikely."

"How would you know, stupid?" I asked with a pout as Marco chuckled while pulling me close with his arm around me. A grin was on me as I pressed to his lips and kicked legs a little before he shifted to have my back to the couch. "We should, though." This hum left him as he had a hand grasping the back of the couch as he hovered me with a smile.

"Couldn't we find a place with those fake rock walls? Finding a good place for that sort of thing around here would be hard to do and I'm not allowed to drag you too far yet."

"Then let's go hiking. Oh! Or we could go camping  _and_  hiking!" I exclaimed, making him chuckle with kisses to my lips before the door of the apartment closed and he moved to sit up and was turned to view the person.

"Who are you?" A grin was on me as I sat up with an arm on the back of the couch as I could see a confused blond.

"Hey, Sabo!" I greeted my roommate and he gave a raised eyebrow of questioning. "Oh, right! Sabo this is Marco. Marco, Sabo." I did the introduction and green eyes were staring to the man next to me.

"You are the boyfriend?" A flush was to my cheeks of the mention of that since Marco and I never  _established_  anything on the matter. We kind of just started doing things that couples would do and I just sort of placed him in the spot.

"Of course I am, I assume you are the roommate by the name." Marco spoke out and I grinned as he agreed—a little cockily too—on being called my boyfriend. An affirmed noise left Sabo as he stood with arms crossed and I frowned that he was scrutinizing Marco so heavily.

"Did you finish your project with Koala?" I inquired since I wasn't expecting him back for a little while and green orbs found me. A smile showed as he seemed to relax a bit and I returned a smile as he moved to place his bag down.

"We wrapped up for today since she was meeting up with Robin."

"Oh~? They go on a date again?" I wiggled fingers from one of my hands and he snorted before heading to the kitchen.

"I presume."

"Get me a drink?" I asked out and heard him laugh with a body leaning to look to me from the doorway.

"Get it yourself, lazy ass." A complaint left me as he teased and I soon shifted to press a kiss to Marco who was watching us.

"Want something?" I asked my lover who gave a suggestive look and I flushed with a tongue sticking out as I knew what he implied.

"Whatever you got, I'm not picky." A grin was on me as I pressed in for another kiss before moving to the kitchen to see Sabo scavenging for a snack. Opening the fridge, I was peering in to grab a water bottle and a soda, thinking maybe I should have a bit of sugar since Marco will most likely want a different kind of 'drink' later. A flush was to my cheeks in thought of where he would bite me next and soon bumped the fridge close with a grin on me.

"Hey, Ace."

"Hmm?" I hummed out while looking to my roommate who had an eyebrow raised, but smiled.

"Stay in tonight."

"Wha? Why?" A frown was on me at the mention of that and he crossed arms with eyebrows raised.

"Because I can already see the look on your face, going to do something stupid." This pout flourished on me at those words and whined lightly. "You haven't been seeing him long, I don't want you to go and do something you would regret." A light flush was to my cheeks and eyes widened as he leaned in with a light hiss. "You  _didn't_."

"I can sleep with whoever I want, Sabo." The words firmly left me as I gave a hard stare to him. "It's not like you cared before, so what's the big deal?" I asked out as he gave a surprised look on my words before I tensed and eyes widened when noticing this grimace. "W-what?"

"You seriously can't control your hormones."

"Don't be mean, Sabo!" I whined as he chuckled before rolling eyes as he opened a bag of chips.

"Fine, do whatever."

"Was already planning on it." I stuck my tongue out, making him snort with chips finding his mouth and I moved back to the living room. Blue eyes were watching me as I walked in while plopping to the couch to hand the water over and he grasped it. Fingers brushed through my hair as he tilted his head and I opened my soda.

Marco shifted as he soon kissed to my neck and I chuckled as he pulled on the collar of my shirt. Lips trailed to my shoulder and I wiggled a little before tilting my head a bit. Hands were soon pushing me to rest into the couch and I held my soda up effectively with light laughs, but he moved my soda quickly away. A hitch in my breath was there before I was practically squealing with laughs.

"D-Don't tickle! Ahahahaha!" I was kicking around and was hitting him against the chest as he grinned down to me. A good kick into his ribs had him wince with a chuckle as he stopped to give a look down at me. "S-Stupid!" I mentioned in frustration as I hated being tickled, but he could take my blows so I didn't have to worry about apologizing. Lips were to my cheek as he chuckled and I cursed him out with a few more colorful words.

"Let's go get some dinner."

"Food!" I cheered with hands waving out and he was laughing as he pulled back. Blue eyes were flickering to the side as he smirked and I raised eyebrows in questioning while sitting up. The body disappeared down the hall and I knew it had been Sabo. My boyfriend was chuckling about something, "Huh?"

"Nothing," lips chastely pressed to mine as he grasped my chin. "I can't wait to enjoy you later, Ace." Those words caused a groan to leave me with a flush to my cheeks as I absolutely  _loved_  when he talked like that towards me. The deep tone, how he took command over the situation, and would tell me what he would do instead of ask. A chuckle left him at my reaction and I shifted with a grin on me.

"I can't wait either."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Side bite this time and like usual, I was practically thrumming in joy. I mean, I was upset because my blond would be gone for a week since he actually had a job in the town that his Pops lives. It seems that the estate was 'passed down' through the Newgate family, but it always was for Pops since he just acted as if he was the relative or sometimes one of the sons or daughters got the home—but Marco mentioned they had connections to keep it on the downlow.

Thatch explained anything I needed to know, especially since in person was better than through text. I did call Marco when he wasn't busy and we would talk about everything under the sun. It was kind of funny on how happy I was with the blond and I wondered what I really had been missing out on. According to Izo, they were a bit surprised on how enthralled I was with their brother, not use to something like that, but were happy because they saw how happy Marco was. That made me feel great since  _I_  made Marco happy and gave him a reason to smile more.

Plus, they mentioned that my emotions were purely genuine. After what happened should have had effects wear off after a couple days, but they didn't because it wasn't just that. I had already felt like that towards him, especially with the whole biting thing. I guess it actually hurts like hell and most people are in pain the whole time. So, Thatch and Izo explained as best as they could on what that all meant, but I would have to ask Marco any further. It was like a rule and though Izo was practically smacking Marco to go on dates with me all the time because we were 'perfect together', Marco had to be the one to tell me the rest on that matter. I had a feeling it had something to do with the further binding thing.

Classes let out for the day and I was walking towards the exit as the air was flourishing with chatter and activities. It was a nice feeling and I have learned to enjoy every bit of it, even on my bad days. Feet moved along as I was messaging Thatch, but he was talking about not interrupting my plans for the day. I don't have plans on Wednesdays, not anymore anyways unless it was a pizzeria with my best friend or sometimes roommate.

" _Did you see that guy?"_

" _I know! Total hottie alert!"_  I noticed the gossip as girls were giggling around and looking towards the entrance.

" _I wonder if he is a new professor."_

" _Mh, I wouldn't mind him teaching me personally."_ More giggles were heard as I soon passed them and was looking towards the entrance.

Surprise filled me as I saw a certain blond in a grey suit, no tie, and the suit jacket was open to show the dark purple shirt. A flush was to my cheeks as he was looking attractive as always and it was evident since girls were stopping to flirt with him. I frowned lightly seeing that damn smirk showing towards them and they were giggling at what he said, not only that but a twisting was in me. This shift was there as he wiped the smirk from his face and I ignored my jealous thoughts along with the slight pang of hurt; something all too familiar.

_Marco is with me, damn it, and they are going to know that._

My feet moved at a quicker pace, I was glad I didn't have my bag with me today since the class I had was more of having everything in the room. The girls were giggling with slight sways and I felt a bit snarky as I approached. Blue eyes immediately found me as he smiled to me and that had me grin as I ran up.

"Marco!" The name left me as I jumped him, arms automatically catching me with ease. "I didn't know you were stopping by!" Excitement boiled through me as I stayed grappled to him, hearing surprised whispers and didn't care.

"I didn't think I needed to tell my boyfriend if I was going to surprise him; kind of ruins the whole point." A chuckle left me as I let legs swing down and feet found the ground, but arms were still around his neck.

"I wouldn't have believed you anyways." This feigned hurt noise left him as I chuckled before he smirked with lips pressing to mine.

"Come on, I know you are starving."

"Always!" A grin was on me as I let him go so we could begin down the sidewalk. I had turned to look back at the group of stunned girls with a tongue sticking out with a crinkled nose. They scoffed at that as I grinned ignorantly and was chuckling while walking next to Marco. A hum left me in satisfaction and he was chuckling next to me with that smirk and I remembered first seeing him. "What were you saying to them anyways?"

"Hm?"

"They were being all giggly." A snort left him as he was looking forward and I frowned as he was being quiet.

"They asked who my lucky lady was since I told them I was taken, yoi." I turned to face up at him and that had him tilt his head to smirk to me. "I told them they could just wait and see for themselves since I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"Liar." I spoke out in a scoff and he laughed at that before he stopped and I did as well to look to him with a frown.

"I could practically feel your jealousy." Amusement was there and I flushed before crossing arms while looking away.

"You wouldn't like if I smirked like that towards other people either." This sigh left him as I began moving down the sidewalk and he was following with eyes on me since I could feel them.

"They asked if I was a professor and I told them I would be in trouble if I was one because I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off them." My body tensed and I stopped before looking back to him in surprise as he gave a serious look. "I'm used to doing that, it just slipped out." A bit of hurt was flaring to my chest as it clenched and I tightened my arms with hands gripping biceps.

"Good to know where I stand now." The venom was there as I began walking on with a scowl and he let out a noise while following.

"Ace, I won't do it again."

"Save it." I snapped back as I soon moved away and I heard a groan behind me as it sounded faded. My feet carried me home, not bothering to even think about food right now.

_It pissed me off!_

How long has he still been acting this way towards other people? He mentions of not wanting me to flirt with people and then goes and does that! I barely could think straight on the matter as it really did hurt more than anything else and made me bite the inside of my cheek.  _Fuck_ , I knew it had to be too good to be true on figuring out that I may find myself attracted to guys as well. I guess it also proves that they were my feelings because I feel hurt about hearing that.

_This is exact reason why I have relationship issues._

Girls have cheated on me way too much in the past and I had thrown that part of me away. Just having a fling was so much easier to maintain than just a single person. I figured Marco had been different, especially when Thatch mentioned he hadn't been intimate with other people in a while and something to do with farther binding. I guess it doesn't matter the gender or scenario; people are going to do something. It just so happens I really can't find a decent person to treat me right and not flirt with someone else. Hell, I completely cut cold turkey after the time he told me not too. Like, I still could have, but I was more enthralled with him.

_So much for wanting me to be his…_

"Ace?" I had entered the apartment as arms were down and I glared to Sabo who flinched from it.

Koala was even startled as I soon moved to my bedroom as I grimaced at my heart tearing apart. I slammed my bedroom door closed and pulled my shoes off, tossing them to the side somewhere, not really caring. I moved to lay on the bed with my pillow being grabbed as I hugged onto it. It didn't take long for my phone to ring and I pulled it out. Surprisingly it was Thatch and I debated on answering, but I did since it felt natural on talking with him about my personal problems. Pressing the answer button, it was to my ear.

" _Dude, don't mean to bother you bu—!"_

"Your brother is an asshole!" I claimed in a higher voice than necessary and silence followed as I moved to sit up while one arm gripped my pillow.

" _Whoa, whoa, back track. What? Did something happen?"_

"He's an ass, a giant fucking dick!" I claimed in frustration and had legs crossed as I was facing towards my room with a grimace.

" _Wait, we are talking about Marco, right?"_

"Of course! Who else would I fucking be talking about?!" Labored breaths left me as I felt eyes stinging and I heard voices, sounding like Izo in the background.

" _Did he bail after drinking or something?"_  The question was out since the blond did that a few times in the beginning, mainly for my roommate to not find out. It would sometimes make me irritated, but that was different.

"This isn't fucking funny. I'm so fucking frustrated and hurt at this moment over this shit."

" _I'm sorry, I'm just shocked on what he could have done."_

"He blatantly flirted with some fucking women and told me he was  _used to_  fucking doing that! We have been together for over a fucking month, Thatch! How am I supposed to fucking react over this shit?!" Breaths left me as I tried to calm down before I break down or something stupid like that.

" _He WHAT?!"_  Izo had shouted this time before I heard curses flurrying from him.

" _A-Are you sure?"_  Thatch sounded confused and I closed eyes with lips pursing. _"Never mind, don't answer that. I've known you long enough that you only curse like that when you are truly upset."_

" _Don't worry! I'm calling him as we speak and he is going to regret everything!"_  Those words left Izo in a frenzy and I had a palm rubbing to an eye as I breathed out to keep calm.

" _It's probably not going to help, but I'm sure Marco feels like the ass you think he is right now."_  A scoff left me as it was obvious I was imagining worse things now.  _"But we weren't lying when we said he hasn't been intimate with someone in a long while. We kind of have to flirt to be able to 'get' with people and it's almost like a natural thing. So, he probably would be used to that kind of thing, especially if he is feeling 'moody'."_

" _Completely does not excuse him!"_  Izo shouted and soon I could hear him again.  _"Marco, you have_ _two_ _seconds to tell me what you did to Ace before I throttle you into oblivion!"_

" _Everything will work out, Ace."_  Thatch mentioned reassuringly and I shoved my face to my pillow as I moved legs up to press against it as well.  _"Just let us scold him properly and, please, at least talk to him once we kick him your way…"_  The voice came out in a slight plead as I could tell he cared about the situation and knew I had been happy.

I moved my face so I could say, "let Izo at him fully." A light laugh left him at that before agreeing as I could still hear the other shouting a flurry of choice words over the phone.

" _Don't worry, I'm on Izo's side on this one since I know you."_  This smile found me on hearing those words before he made a noise.  _"It shouldn't take long."_ I hummed in confirming that I heard him before saying bye and hanging up while tossing it to the side. Both arms were on the pillow, tucked between my legs as I shoved my face back into it.

I was a bit surprised on how quickly it happened, since probably maybe thirty minutes went by before a knock was on my door. No answer left me as I soon heard it crack open and heard a soft tone.

"Ace?" Koala's voice came in and I merely hummed out. "Marco's here, do you want us to let him in?" It took me a minute to swallow the lump in my throat and I heard the door shifting. My face moved and I was facing to a wall so she could hear me.

"Yeah."

"Okay." The door didn't close fully and I heard her walk away before heavier steps were there. They were a bit more hurried and the door opened as I had my face back in my pillow. A soft click was heard, but I stayed in my spot as I heard a shaky breath come out.

"I'm sorry, Ace." My body tensed hearing his voice sounding guilty and he shifted a little by the sound. "I… I have no excuse. I'm a complete ass for doing it and I shouldn't have. I knew… better and I did it anyways, yoi." A short break in his ramble had me shift as I was facing to a wall, but not towards him.

"You told me I was yours…"

"You are."

"So are twenty other people?" A wince left him at my question as I gripped my pillow and felt eyes stinging. "I've been cheated on enough, Marco…"

"I'm sorry."

"It hurts."

"I'm sorry…" A shaky breath left me as I felt lips trembling and tried not to waiver in my voice.

"Did you not think it went both ways? I stopped all habits." It did crack, though, my voice giving a different tone and the wince I heard showed how much it hurt hearing. Feet shifted as I heard him move forward and I was trembling with a whine. "I was ready to finally ignore that you wouldn't be like that and things would be different—!" The pillow was pulled from my grasps as hands found my face and lips pressed to mine. A groan left me as he kissed firmly before pulling back with a guilty face and rubbing to my cheeks.

"I'll say it for as long as I need to." The whisper came out before lips pressed chastely to mine a few times. "I'm sorry, Ace. I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again…" Tears slipped past my threshold I had built up with a choked breath.

"I really like you, Marco." Blue eyes looked to me somberly as I knew he felt awful and I believed Thatch when he said that Marco hadn't been  _intimate_ , but hearing him admit to bluntly flirting  **hurt**. I've had people believe it was  _just_  flirting and a lot of the time flirting led to more.

"I like you, too, Ace. I'm so sorry." Every bit of me knew he was being honest, unlike people before, and I grabbed to his face so I could kiss him. Lips moved with mine as he tilted for a better kiss and I grabbed at his shirt while pulling him closer. A noise left him as he pulled back as I got my breath back and he pet through my hair. "If I get too much on you I won't be able to stop myself, yoi." This breath left him as I could see the bit of red lingering around pupils.

Thinking on what Thatch said and my mind being a bit more calmed, I started to feel my own fault in all of this. Marco is a  _vampire_  and they have done things a certain way for a long while. I don't even know how old he is and here I was assuming something he has done for decades could be stopped at the drop of a dime.

"Do you do that a lot when you are feeling that way?" A guilt shone through those orbs and he frowned.

"Yes."

"Have you from anyone else since?" The head quickly shook as he moved to be on his knees, resting his body between my legs so he could view up at me.

"No, absolutely not."

"But you have flirted?"

"Just a couple times before I got that pain in my stomach to stop…" I felt my own guilt flare through me as I looked to him.

"So… it really has only been for that reason?" A sigh left him as he kept eyes on mine, showing me that he was being truthful.

"Yes." This breath left me as I looked to the side and gripped at his shirt.

"I'm sorry…"

"What? Why, yoi?" Confusion left him as his hands moved to my hips to rub soothingly there.

"Because I shouldn't have jumped down your throat on it." I moved hands to ruffle through my hair and groan in regret. "I should have gotten the reason first, I shouldn't have gotten carried away…" I looked to him with my own guilt and he chuckled softly with a hand moving to pull me down for a kiss.

"No, I'm glad it's been addressed… This has been imprinted good enough in my mind to not even do it subconsciously." Eyes stared to me seriously and I smiled lightly to him. "Besides, Izo was relentless."

"Good." We laughed lightly at my reply and he pulled me in for another firm kiss.

"I didn't know you had past problems, yoi."

"Yeah…" I muttered lightly while fingers pulled on his shirt and I frowned a bit. "Now that I have shown myself as a mess and an ass to my boyfriend, I'm done with today." That had him chortle lightly as I sighed out in exhaustion before remembering as I looked to mixed eyes. Marco mentioned that, though they drink from donated blood, it's different when you have someone you hold close. "Did your trip end up being bad?"

"Hm?"

"Well, we messed around before you left." I mentioned and was being sure to not say anything pertaining to the subject since Marco mentioned that my roommate is a type of hunter. That would be bad if he found out and not something I want to deal with.

"It got a bit strained. Some rival problems mainly, nothing to worry about." I cupped his face as he viewed to me with a reassuring look. A smirk was on me as I shifted legs to wrap around him. This groan left him and he gave a slight glare. "You're not helping, yoi."

"I can't help it; you get me worked up. Plus, I wanna make up better." I practically purred and I noticed pupils dilate on command and soon my body was pressed into the mattress. A chuckle left me as he hovered over me with a smirk and a hand trailed a cheek.

"Not the best place to do so."

"You want to go out there like that?" I questioned and that had him contemplate in a serious manner before letting out a sigh.

"I thought you were done with today?"

"I am, but not you." Eyes flickered with slight surprise and I smiled to him as I pulled him for a chaste kiss. "I absolutely believe you, Marco." Relief showed as he breathed out of his nose before lips pressed to mine firmly. A low moan left me as I couldn't help that he made me high. "Mh, later explain."

"Hm?"

"What your brothers can't…" I mentioned against his lips and that had him pull a little back to view me. "On why I am basically horny from the biting." I whispered and I noticed this flicker there as if it was something important. "Later." The word left me again as I pulled him down so lips could find his and he complied with fingers under my shirt. Lips moved along mine before he shifted them to my ear and breathed hotly there.

"Where should I this time, yoi?" The inquiry was playful and I felt a bit risky since my technical hunter roommate was in a room over. I knew he wouldn't want to encounter the man again after everything that transpired and I didn't want to risk him trying to charm anyone else. "Mmm, I have an idea…" The purr was there as I let my hands sneak under his shirt to line along his chest and I was moaning. "You enjoyed it on your thigh that one time…" A tongue lined my neck and I groaned as my body flourished in tingles running along my spine.

Feeling his hands begin on my pants had me breathe out in need as I shifted to help. This chuckle left him as he kissed at my neck and he moved back to pull off my shorts. My toes curled as I flushed when seeing his tongue swipe on lips and I groaned in need. Eyes flared to me as I felt his hands line along my thighs soothingly and I trembled with whimpers as it felt agonizingly slow. A chuckle left him as he moved hands along the underside to soon grip at my legs to press me along the bed more so he could lean over easily. I shifted to my forearms so I could watch as he moved his mouth along my inner thigh tenderly.

Small nips sent spikes of heat through me as I let my labored breaths leave my parted lips. Blue orbs seemed to darken lustfully and I watched as his mouth shifted. Teeth sunk into my leg, causing my body to spasm at the mixture of pain and pleasure flaring through me. I arched with a gasping breath as arms shook to support my weight and I moaned desperately. Hormones flared to life as my arms finally gave as I was on my back with toes curling and hands moving to my mouth so I could muffle my moans.

"M-Marco,  _aa-aah_!" Eyes squeezed shut as I noticed teeth sink in deeper than usual and I was whimpering in need. Hips shifted as I spread my other leg out and he pulled teeth away and was sucking to the spot gently.

Breaths were starting to calm down with arms lying beside my head, the frenzy quelling as I felt the high clinging to my senses and he gripped to my legs lightly as lips pressed affectionately to my thigh. A soft chuckle left me as it was a bit lazy like and he shifted to soon rest his head to my chest since I still wore my shirt. I felt his arms move to be along my sides and I relaxed to calm myself. A hum left him as I peered down to notice eyes closed with this peace over him and his chin rests to my sternum.

"When you come down from your high, we can go eat." The words came out as blue orbs soon found me. A growl left my stomach and he began to smile as I huffed in complaint at my body. This chortle left him as he moved to press his cheek into my chest and just relaxed there. I closed eyes as my head rested back as I breathed out, enjoying the warmth and was smiling.

Every relationship has some bumps and sharp curves, right? This was nice and I was glad everything got settled down back into place. I was glad to know that I would just have to keep an eye on any signs of him being thirsty so we don't even have a close chance to that happening again. I believed him, that he wouldn't do it, but I knew if he got too bad and his instincts took over, then it could result in it. I wouldn't be mad about it, but I also will not let myself standby. Marco is my boyfriend and I will make sure to satisfy his needs like he so very much satisfies mine.

"Are you going to explain that one thing after we eat?"

"Yes, but preferably by ourselves."

"So, Thatch's apartment?" A chuckle left him as we would sneak off there since my friend had a spare room that Marco crashed at most of the time since it was just down the street from my place.

"Yes." The body shifted as he was on hands looking down at me with a smile on his lips and I returned it. Hands slid along his neck to rest on the back of it as I pulled him down for chaste kisses.

"Let me get shorts on, I'm starved." A chuckle left him as he helped sit me up with lips pressing along mine affectionately.

"Kudos for not raging a boner, by the way." This heat flared to my face as I shifted hands down in embarrassment and he chuckled. "Food, yoi."

"Lots of it, you jerk." I complained with a whine for teasing me and shorts were moved to my feet.

"Buffet."

"Deal."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Soul binding?"

"To put it in better terms, a type of soulmate." Confusion was on me as we sat in the extra room, my stomach full of food. He finally decided to explain on what the two couldn't. This breath left him as Marco was next to me on the bed as we sat on the edge, but I soon shifted to cross legs and face him for better attention. "For us, the people we find who find pleasure when biting them is an indication of them being your soulmate, so most will soul bind with them."

"That sounds difficult." I commented with my head tilting and blue eyes watching me in slight confusion.

"It kind of is, but not really since we technically have been doing part of it." A surprised look was on me as I gave raised eyebrows and he smirked. "The activities we do." This heat swirled through my stomach and I knew my face was flushed. "Basically, I wouldn't use protection and would simultaneously bite you when I release into your body." Heat blazed through my body at his words and I sputtered lightly with a hand smacking at him.

"D-Don't just say that so bluntly!" I about hollered in embarrassment as I literally just imagined that all and I noticed he was chuckling with a smirk.

"You wanted to know, yoi."

"I figured I  _should_  know, stupid." I mentioned, making him chortle lightly before I calmed myself from the thoughts plaguing my mind. They always got me riled up and I was trying to avoid that.

"Soul binding is permanent and follows you into the next life if you were to die." That surprised me as I looked to him and eyes watched me carefully on what he was mentioning. "Most end up changing with their partner so they can live on together, but even vampires can die. The soul, though, will move to a next life, but still be bound to their other half and you merely have to renew it… usually." A frown was on me at hearing that last bit and I peered to him curiously.

" _Usually_?" I asked out while he moved with a sigh as he seemed to be thinking something over.

"Well… I'm not too sure after meeting you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was already soul bound to someone  _long_ ago, before I was even part of this family." Eyes widened lightly, the tingling on my spine spreading through me in some type of comfort. "It was a bit childish and rushed as I was still a new blood at the time, but she was the one." A frown was on me seeing him talk of someone else, but my body begged to differ as it swarmed in warmth at the words he spoke of.

"Then why am I drawn to you?" This slight surprise was there as he gazed to me in wondering and I showed a slight pout. "The sensations and the pull there makes it hard to stay away."

"Sensations?"

"Mh, mostly along my spine." A noise of confusion left him as I felt myself stir more and I gave a curious look.

"You shouldn't… I mean… the bite shouldn't affect you in that way anyways since its reserved for that aspect." Hands were out to explain something he wasn't understanding himself and was looking to his palms as if remembering something. "I mean, you do look and kind of remind me of Ann and I gue—!"

"Wait,  _Ann_?" I asked surprised and he looked to me as I felt lightly panicked. "How do you know Ann? Tell me now!" I stabbed a finger in the mattress and he looked to me in confusion as I was letting out strained breaths.

"What? How do  _you_  know the name?"

"My uncle has mistaken me for Ann on  _multiple_  occasions and he never told me why! So how do you know her?" Blue orbs stared in perplexity before hands gripped my forearms as he sat to face me with a serious look.

"Who is your uncle?"

"Shanks Akagami."

"What? That brat?" Confusion flourished through me as he soon shook his head with a sigh and I gave a grunt. The noise had him come back on track as he stared to me seriously. "I bet he recommended you here."

"Well, yeah? He's my guardian." A snort left him as if realizing something and I felt this flutter in me as I was pulled forward and lips pressed to mine chastely.

"I'm sorry your past relationships failed, that would be my fault… Well,  _our_  fault, but you don't remember that." This look of confusion left me as I show a pout and I could see as if his eyes lightened up with a smile. "You really are my soulmate."

"What?"

"In a past life, you were Ann, that's why he must have mistaken you." It took me a minute before I noticed how my chest felt lighter and relieved as if this burden had been pulled away from me. This breath left me as I stared to him and couldn't help my smile.

"So, I'm already bound to you?"

"Yes, yoi."

"No wonder we added steps." We both chuckled as I shifted and soon arms were around his neck as I straddled his lap. "So, you have no problem with me being a male, I assume?"

"No, of course not." A smirk was there as he wrapped arms around my body and his forehead pressed to my chest with a breath leaving him in relief. Hands lined along my back as he kept me firmly to him and I ran fingers through his hair. "I thought I would never find you again… It's been  _too_  long."

"My soul probably knew you would be a dick and leave me in the morning." That had him sputter a laugh as he pulled back to look up at me with a grin.

"You are not going to let me live that down, are you?" Lips shifted to linger before his as I grinned.

"Probably not." We chuckled before I moved lips along his and I let my hands line down his back. "So, no one knows?"

"Just Pops… though I have a feeling he knew as soon as Izo said something to him." A chuckle left me as we moved our lips together a bit more before he gripped my hips. "Makes sense on why I can't keep my hands off you."

"Same." A breathless laugh left me as I agreed and backed a bit to sit on his lap with eyes viewing up at his. Hands lingered to his shoulders as I enjoyed every bit of us being like this, but the tingles along my spine called for more. "Am I going to keep feeling needy until we renew it?" The question was more serious than anything and he looked with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Well that's good to know once we get to it."

"No doubt you are my mate if you are taking this all so calmly." A smile was on me before giving a slight frown as I peered to him.

"Well… I mean… I feel like I have already heard of it all before, so my body isn't really reacting to it, even though I am a bit confused." This nod left him in understanding before shifting to soon have us laying on the bed and we were on our sides. A hand lingered along my face as blue eyes looked to fully open to me and it was one of the most amazing feelings I got from it. "Tell me about Ann." Surprise was there as he focused on my eyes more and he smiled as he noticed my purely curious face.

"Very much like you… You  _are_  one soul, yoi."

"I know, but I can't be  _just_  like her. Plus, you knew her longer, right?" The question left me, purely curious and he first gave this somber look, worrying me lightly, before chuckling.

"She was the fiercest woman I knew, a hunter in her village back when it was just swords and shields." I felt a swirl in me as I soon shifted to be closer and moved with an arm up to rest my head on so I could listen. He smiled as I had got comfy and he continued. "She was actually feared in the area, being a powerful fighter mainly with hand to hand, but could handle a sword and bow easily."

"Wait, what kind of hunter?"

"A hunter of vampires."

"Your soulmate was a hunter? That's a bit messed up." A light laugh left him and he was petting through my hair.

"That's exactly what she said, yoi." A flush was to my cheeks and he shifted to press a chaste kiss to lips. "I was still new blood, so she fooled me quite nicely when I happen to stroll through the village on my way to join Pops' cause, actually." Interest flared in me as he would line his hand along my body in different places, as if he was taking me  _fully_  in. "She imprisoned me and was waiting for someone to pick me up in a couple weeks' time, but we talked mostly as I stayed in that prison. She was at first resilient, forcing the pull away whilst cursing me under her breath in a language I was hardly aware of still existing at the time." A chuckle left me as I could almost see it and the blonde was probably a bit frustrated with it. "It was a bit irritating, kind of like when I watched you flirt with Bonney." This guilt flared through me as I flushed in embarrassment.

"I-I didn't know…"

"It was just an example, yoi."

"Yeah, to upset me." I showed a glare with a finger stabbing into his chest with frustration and he kissed me. A moan left me as I loved the feel and he pulled back with a look to me.

"And she was always jumping to conclusions."

"You shush, stupid." A pout was on me as he chuckled in amusement before I wiggled a little. "So, how did you get in her pants?" This scoff left him with eyes rolling from the way I worded the question.

"To be technical, she got in mine." Surprise was on me at hearing that before laughing out.

"Oh? Do tell!"

"Like you, she seduced me, damn brat." A flush was on my cheeks as it was starting to be strikingly obvious on how similar we were, the whole soul being about true in that aspect.

"Like us?"

"Yes and no. She had noticed I was a new blood, but she didn't realize how much skill I already had. Of course, I wasn't quite aware either, but I think it was more along the lines of the pull to one another." I eyed him curiously and stayed quiet so he could continue. "I charmed her, a simple touch," a hand lined my hip and I was remembering back to the party. "Can reign the person in and when I had her, I was craving her even more. So, I was able to get her to open the cage and brought to me. I had planned to drink from her enough, but not kill her and she had other plans." A look was there as if implying to the time I was wanting the blond more as he must have planned to drink and run.

"Ha, seduced  _twice_." A snort left him at my words as he soon kissed to my lips and I breathed in as I enjoyed the feel. "So?" I continued and at this point, he had this look of embarrassment.

"Protection wasn't quite the thing to come by back then, yoi." My mouth gapped open in shock as he was looking away and I sputtered out with a hand hitting to him.

"You guys did a soul binding?!"

"Listen here, brat…" Fingers tugged to my cheek as I began laughing and was arching back a bit with it. An irritated noise left him as he was soon pinning me to the bed with a pout and hovered over me. "I told you I was new blood; I didn't even know what the binding was until after I left!"

"You left Ann?! Oh,  _my gosh_ , you drank and ran us both?!" This look of realization was there and he blinked a few times. "You dickface." A groan left him as I laughed some more and my wrists were pinned under his hands still.

"Yeah, well… I didn't know."

"This feels like deja-vu." A look was on him at the mention of that and he tensed as if remembering something.

"I hope your wrong, yoi." A confused noise left me as I tilted my head and he soon moved to kiss at my neck. This moan left me as I enjoyed the feeling that stirred within me and caused me to squirm a bit. I was ready to ask, but decided against it since it seemed like something he didn't want to think about.

"Mm, Marco," I moaned lightly as I tilted my head more for him and hands moved along my arms before going back up to have fingers entwine with mine.

"You are mine and I will protect you to the ends of the earth."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"How much are you going to run around me?" A confused noise left me as I was on the couch and faced my roommate who held a light scowl.

"What?"

"About the vampire situation." I gave a façade of obliviousness and tilted my head with furrowed eyebrows and he had arms crossed as he viewed me.

"What vampire situation? Oh, did I forget about a project again?" A panicked look was on me as if thinking of a class I forgot about or on helping the blond and he scoffed.

"I'm not stupid, Ace. I've been a hunter for five years and  _know_  for a fact you are lying. I was just giving you benefit of the doubt, but I have to intervene before it's too far." Green eyes glared and I frowned slightly as he must have planned this since Marco was going to be on a business trip out in another state for almost two weeks for something. Contemplation went through me as I noticed that he was firm on his statement and I knew it was no use feigning anymore.

"Too far on what aspect?" Sabo was a bit startled at my sudden attitude change as I gave a light glare.

"Oh gods, how far  _have_  you gotten?" The tone was showing to be in a more business-like state with a hint of worry and it must be a switch he has. From being a normal person to being a hunter and it made me  _extremely_  nervous. I let my body get up as I shifted away from him with a look.

"As far as I want. It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me. Those blood fiends take what they want and merely control as they please." A scoff left me with a bit of a laugh as I frowned to him in distaste.

"Do you even understand how they  _fully_  work? Not all are the same. Like not all humans are good, some humans are bad and hurt people." I explained in my defense and he gritted teeth.

"But he hurt  _you_." The words came out vehemently and stressed it out about me, but I shook my head.

"That was before I completely understood what was going on."

"What? Forcing you to a fogged state of mind?" The frustration showed on him and I let out an angered breath as I scowled to him.

"He doesn't force any of that. I  _want_  it!" I spoke angrily and he was surprised at my words before eyes widening in slight fear.

"No…" The word came out as he shifted lightly and I didn't have time to react as I soon found my body harshly meeting the ground.

A rough cough left me as fingers pressed starkly to my chest and I winced as he kept the hold. Green eyes gleamed in a furious way and there was this silver rod in his other hand that he carefully pressed to my neck. A breath of slight relief was there, but my chest throbbed from his hold and I couldn't pry it off, though I did notice he was having some trouble with resisting my strength.

"You haven't been changed yet, that's good."

"What the fuck, Sabo?!" I asked out angrily as I shifted a bit on the floor and soon the pressure was harder causing me to wince.

"Did you soul bind?"

"What?" I was a little startled at the question and he eyed me carefully. "N-No, that's a sensitive thing!" I commented and it was weird on how he could hold me in place with just a hand.

"Don't lie to me, Ace."

"I'm not!" I frustratingly shouted at him as I tried to punch at his face, but he merely avoided it. Then I began for his shoulder since he still held me in place and this grunt left him. "Get off me!"

"I can practically feel your taint!" The rod slammed into the floor next to my head, startling me with heavy breaths there as I froze in my spot. "Did you soul bind?"

"No."

"Then it needs to be renewed?" My mouth opened to deny, but I couldn't as my spine tingled in need to do what he was asking and eyes flickered in surprise. "That shouldn't be the case."

"Wha?" The word left me, not fully getting out as I looked to green orbs that seemed conflicted on what was going on.

"Ann's soul should not have been sanctioned with the bind." My body tensed at the name used and he noticed immediately as I began to panic. My  _whole being_  was panicking at the words and it felt like a cold was washing through me.

"Get off me, Sabo." The words came out steadily and I noticed the grip on his rod tighten.

"You know of Ann…"

"Get off." The words were shaky now as I feared what would happen and it was obvious at this point that Sabo could probably whip my ass.

"You need to be cleansed, Ace." A heavy feeling was in my chest and the words resounded as if it was a moment of deja-vu. Panic rose to an all-time high and I needed to get away. Grasping his rod, I quickly shifted to swiftly kick to his hip, knocking him a bit off balance. The rod was shifted to hit him over the head, but he moved with the attack and I was soon scrambling away. I didn't get far as the rod was to my neck as he pulled me back against his body to hold me in place and I hollered out in resistance. I needed someone here and I remembered what they said about the binding.

_Pain…_

_I need to be in pain._

_Sabo is going to have to hurt me._

My elbows threw back against him as I began to retaliate and he noticed as he moved away. I turned to kick out, him avoiding it with ease. I could tell he was avoiding on hurting me, knowing I must at least be bound and was trying to land hits on him. Frustration showed as I presented that I would not give in. Sabo especially didn't like when I open-palm hit him in the diaphragm and had full intent on hurting him. That had him stumbling before finding the wall with a rough cough and then green eyes glowered to me.

He wasn't playing anymore and I knew I was in trouble.

Sabo's movements were quick as I barely blocked a kick and then the rod resounded against my head. Pain blossomed through my skull and I tumbled to the ground with a cry as I gripped to my head. A hand grasped to my arm as he twisted it behind me with my chest finding the floor. I was trying to see straight, black spots in my vision as I felt the throbbing. Whimpers left me as I used my free arm to try and pull away as he kept his place with a foot in the middle of my back. This hitched breath was heard before my arm was released and I heard a loud crashing noise with thumps to the ground. My arm fell to the ground as I moved to get up on knees and a hand before feeling hands to my face.

"Hey, I got you, bro." A breathless laugh left me at the sight of my friend and he moved my good arm to his shoulder. "Marco is going to be pissed that you didn't just accidently do something." The mentioning had me smile as he helped me up and I heard an angry noise come out.

"I should have known." This groan was there as Sabo seemed to be collecting himself with shifting noises.

"Hey there, bud," Thatch began as he lightly growled once getting us standing completely. "You should have left it alone."

"As if I can blindly turn, especially when I have to tell my superiors that the soul didn't break!" The snap came out and I noticed my friend stiffen with a noise of questioning.

"… huh?"

"Later, Thatch." I mentioned quickly as I shifted feet, but slightly stumbled into him as my head kept throbbing.

"Right, right." The word repeated as he shifted to soon lift me by the waist to go over his shoulder and I groaned as the blood rushing to my head was not pleasant.

Sabo had started to say something, but the roll in my stomach was there and I had squeezed eyes shut. My hand moved to grip the back of Thatch's shirt before we stopped and I about hurled, the cringe in my head making me about cry.

"Ace!" Izo's worried voice was there as I was helped to sit on the couch and I whimpered with my good arm moving a hand to my head to grasp to it. "Oh gods, I have to call Marco." There was a slight panic in his voice as I looked to him with a bit of blurry vision and he was on the phone with a hand touching the cheek he could. "Marco," the name came out as he addressed his brother and he pursed lips while pulling back. "Don't panic, but…" There was a pause before he sighed and pulled the phone away. A tingling relief spread through my body as I could practically feel Marco there.

"That hunter is going to be dead." I tensed before snapping my head to look to my lover before whimpering with the hand gripping as the movement caused a new wave of pain. Arms were around my body as I was soon pulled onto a lap with legs to one side and I quickly wrapped an arm around his neck for comfort. "I knew it was something bad, I should have gone…"

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Ace is fine and here, that's all that matters." Izo commented so the blond could relax a little with a hand rubbing to my back as the throbbing subsided a little.

"Why did he mention on a soul not breaking?" Thatch asked out and that had Marco tense with me as I gripped to him tighter. It was silent in the room, a fly could be heard landing on the wall, and then there was a shaky breath.

"I've already done the soul binding when I was still a new blood, yoi." Marco started out as he waited for his brothers to think since it was quiet.

"Then Ace is already soul bound to you?"

"Besides having to renew it, yes." My lover confirmed the question as even if this was just a simple factor, it was a lot to take in.

"Wait," Izo started as if noticing something, "when you were a  _new blood_?"

"Yes." A confused noise was there after his reply and kept his hold on me as I felt so at ease. "From what Thatch just asked… They must have done something to the soul to make it delay transfer after it left the last person."

"They've been tampering with people's  _souls_?!" Izo asked in an outrage and I winced as it shot a pain through my head before I heard shifting. "Sorry, Ace." The lowered tone cooed out as I rubbed my forehead into Marco's neck to quell the throbbing again.

"So, if you are soul bound, even without it renewed, you two should have noticed or at least have recognition of one another." Confusion filled me on those words and I heard a sigh from Marco before an irritated huff out of Izo.

"Thatch, they have been tampering with his soul." The snap immediately came from Izo in frustration.

"Right, that's probably a lot to do with it." Thatch remarked as they grew quiet and I felt a head shifting against mine.

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm pulling you from the school, Ace. It's much too dangerous for you right now, yoi." This mumble left me as I tried to speak coherently, but it came out as gibberish really. "I'm not concerned about you almost being finished, I'm not letting what happened to her happen to you." I felt confused, but didn't press the matter and merely gripped to him in reassurance.

"M'eep…" I whispered and he breathed out in relief with a hand to the back of my head.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Let me at him!" The shout was out as Thatch was holding back a flurrying brunet who had fists up and was swinging.

"You don't even know what is going on." The remark came out of Marco who was gripping my hip and blue eyes from Haruta glared to his brother.

"Someone hurt Ace! And by the fact that you are practically drenched in threat, the guy got away! So, I'm going to go beat his ass!" Surprise was through me as I noticed some other brothers and sisters for the family dinner lingering with tense postures, having the same look as Haruta.

_They were pissed._

"Calm down, my children!" The voice overpowered the room and I kept my hold to Marco as I had a hand on the back of his shirt.

My left arm was wrapped with gauze—hanging to my side almost like dead weight—as Izo had applied another round of lotion to help the aching, but insisted we talk to Rakuyou or Bay if either are at the dinner. I had that fight with Sabo just yesterday, so everyone was eyeing the bandage wrapped around my head and arm with scrutiny. There was a look on most of them saying they would pounce whoever did this at a simple name given. Plus, these pain killers Thatch gave me are great so far as my head only minorly twinge on occasion.

"Follow me, sons. The four of you." Pops was standing already and was making his way to the stairwell to the side of the home, not too far from his chair he usually sat in. "You too, Bay!"

As we were moving, I noticed the white-haired woman stand, the hair showing the tinge of blue in it, and cobalt eyes glimmered to me in concern. It was evident, even though she walked after Pops with a strong posture, that she was just as concerned about me like the others. Pops mentioned no one to do anything rash and to enjoy themselves. Most did, though I could tell the atmosphere stayed tense, but they had to of known that they would be told shortly.

We found a room, a study of sorts, with furniture arranged in a disarray, but could see anyone else in the room who seated. Marco led me to the couch to sit down and Bay was immediately next to me. She carefully grasped at my arm to feel along it, causing me to wince when she got closer to my wrist or elbow. A frown was on her at that and then moved to pull off the bandage on my head. I hadn't realized yesterday that I was bleeding, never registering it, and so I knew the hit was  _that_  hard. Fingers carefully pulled at skin as she looked to it and I whimpered when pressing too close. It didn't hurt as bad as yesterday, but pressure definitely hurt. A look was on her as she viewed the wound before moving back.

"I need to get my surgical glue, since stitches are not necessary, but it does need to be closed properly." Bay spoke out finally as I noticed Izo and Thatch sitting on a plush love seat with strained appearances.

"Thank you, Bay." Pops replied as the woman left to go get what she needed. "Tell me what happened, sons." A hand moved to entwine fingers with mine so I had comfort there to begin.

"Sabo approached me asking when I was going to be done dancing around the subject of a vampire biting me." The words started as I gazed to Pops with a breath filling me. "I knew it was no use trying to avoid it, especially when my first façade on what he was talking about ended with him just giving me a look. So, I didn't avoid it and told him to butt out." A pause was there as I frowned slightly with guilt filling me. "It wasn't the best decision, I know… but I didn't think he was going to attack me."

I went on to explain how he made sure I wasn't changed with his weapon and that he practically grilled me for wanting to know if I was soul bound. Then I explained that I couldn't verbally deny when he asked if it needed to be renewed. An understanding look was there from Pops and I had a feeling it was probably one of those things most don't deny even when it was life threatening. Then I paused for a second as I felt tense and Marco didn't like that, since I had yet explained fully to him.

"He mentioned Ann." That had my lover look to me in anxiety as I gripped his hand and I breathed out. Pops was aware of Ann already, Marco telling him of her long ago and recently on how I was the same soul. "And something about being cleansed…" The words left me as they felt bitter on my tongue and confusion showed on Pops.

"You've heard those words, haven't you, my boy?" The question made my toes curl in my shoes and Marco changed hands so his one could go around my back for comfort.

"I… I don't wanna know…" I spoke truthfully as I had been blocking them out, but when the words replayed in my head it was of a darker voice. "Then I told him to get off me and began to fight back more vigorously." The continuation showed I wanted to drop the other part and not speak of it again. I'm afraid that if the subject is pushed any farther, then I will unlock something I don't want to. "Shortly after he hit me in the head with his rod and got me on the ground, Thatch was there."

"You purposely angered him to hurt you." Pops was stating the fact, but gave a raised eyebrow in slight question.

"Yes, I didn't have my phone on me and I wasn't sure I would be able to get out of it before he could drag me off or something." The answer left me, the hand on my hip tightening lightly and then the door opened. Bay came in with a small box kit and set it to the empty cushion next to me to start on what needed to be done.

"This is going to hurt, I'm sorry, but I need to get some of the puss out." A nod left me as I didn't move and she started to squeeze skin together. My hand gripped the one in mine as I grimaced at the pain and throbbing I felt. Marco was there to comfort me as it didn't take too long and then she was applying what was needed. "It does not to be bandaged at this point, but I will to quell our siblings so they do not panic looking directly at the damage." Pops agreed as she began rewrapping my head and soon cleaned up the things she had out. "His arm should just relax for a few days, it's merely been strained, but nothing too serious."

"Thanks, Bay." The words left me and she smiled down at me with a hand moving to my cheek to rub her thumb a few times.

"Of course, sweetie." She pulled away and gave a slight inclination of her head to Pops who thanked her as well before she left.

"You will stay here for now, son." A little surprise filled me on hearing that and Marco rubbed to my side. "Once we get things more straightened it would be best for you to be out of the hunters' sight."

"Shouldn't they stay somewhere else far away?" The question had us peering to Izo as he looked thoughtful and continued. "Lingering nearby is what they would expect since this is our heart of the family." It seemed to make sense, especially when Pops nodded in understanding as if something already in mind.

"Marco," Pops spoke up the name as I felt my lover shift to be more attentive. "For now, in society you are on a major project."

"I understand, Pops." My lover commented as they were talking of the business-related side that they present themselves as to society.

"I also already contacted Akagami." Confusion left Izo and Thatch while I looked in surprise.

"Shanks?"

"Yes, he is willing to offer his second home in Camlorn." A noise of curiosity left me and he grinned whimsically. "I had a feeling when Thatch called me to notify me on what happened that we would have to do such a thing." This rumble left him lightly as Marco snorted and I was slowly understanding more on when he mentioned Pops was a mystery in himself.

"Was he fretting?" The question left me, already knowing what he would say.

"Not as much as Benn." There were the words that made me make a face.

"Oh gods, the mother hen…" The words left me with a groan and earned a chuckle from them all in understanding and slight sympathy.

"I wasn't aware you knew of Shanks and Benn." Izo mentioned while giving a curious brow in my direction and I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, they've technically raised me from a younger age and I always wondered why he called me Ann…" The last part was a mutter as I was still going to be asking my uncle some thorough questions.

"For now," Pops began to get our attention with a grin, "let us go back down and enjoy our day, boys!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

We would be going in the morning to catch a flight, but Marco purposed that we do the renewal. It was a way of being on the safe side since more goes along with the binding. I also couldn't deny how much I wanted to fully be with Marco, so it was a no brainer. The immediate answer had him chuckling and telling me to just let him know if anything hurts, especially my arm or head. Plus, this binding will help with him being able to heal me properly with his blood. Unlike the platonic binding we did that was only healing that one bite mark, but couldn't after that. Soul binding allowed such matters and I found that helpful.

" _A-Aah_ , f-feels weird…" I groaned as he carefully pressed into my body. Lips pecked at mine as he settled inside and I boiled in need.

"I'm surprised you can feel a difference, yoi."

"Of course I can, stupid…" Another groan left me when he pressed firmly and I trembled with gasps. One hand moved to grip around his bicep as I curled lightly and lips pressed along my cheek.

Blue eyes gleamed darkly as lips dove for mine and our tongues began a tango while he started to thrust into me. Being already used to this helped, but the sensation was a bit different as the usual rubber wasn't there. Moans were already spilling from me as it felt amazing and he shifted a bit to lean along a forearm to grip my hand on the arm that isn't allowed to do anything right now. My body rocked back with his as our lips messily moved together and I moved my hand to be around his neck.

" _A-Aah_!" He found my prostate and gripped to my hip to make sure I was steady and harshly thrust into that spot. Moans left me with trembles and I enjoyed every single thrust into it. I sputtered in moans while keeping down my tone, but it was hard to as he moved against me so wonderfully. Desire flared as I moved legs against him with my body arching and ignored the aching in my head. " _A-Ah! Haa_ —Marco~!" I cried out more sharply at the coiling and he groaned while his hand let go of mine to start pumping me. It wasn't that I wanted to come so soon, but I could tell he was on the verge as well and that meant we were both already eager from talking about it earlier.

"Ace, I can't wait to be bound again." I gripped to him tighter as he pressed his forehead to my neck with low moans and picked up on our pace. Moans sputtered from me at the overbearing sensations and I felt on the edge before it all came undone. Teeth sunk into my neck and I cried out loudly in pleasure overwhelming me. I came with a tight grip on him as he thrust a couple more times before pressing against me firmly.

The sensations swarming me were different as I felt as air became  _lighter_ , like I have been suffocating this whole time. There was more— _so much_  more racing through me as I closed eyes to take in a deep inhale of complete bliss. A low panting was in my ear as hands lined along my body and I moaned as it felt amazing. Lips caressed my jaw and moved to have my mouth as I soon tasted the metallic like substance. I merely swallowed while he brushed fingers through my hair and he shifted back as I soon opened eyes. There was this marking fading along his collarbone, feeling as his fingers lined mine as well.

"I won't lose you again, yoi…" Fingers trailed along my sternum and then rested his hand over my beating heart. "I won't let this heart stop…" The words came out lightly as he tilted his head with eyes closing and I wondered what happened with Ann to make him this worried. It was evident she had died since I am here, but the fact that he looked so stressed over the fact that the same of whatever happened may reoccur bothered him greatly.

"I won't leave you." I heard words echo in my head and had slipped from me as he smiled and I wondered where that voice came from. Flurrying sensations were still there with a festering in my head and I wondered what exactly would happen now. Out of everything, though, I felt as my head didn't hurt and I was able to move my arm just fine. My hands moved to cup his face and a stirring was there, as if I felt being of a different place than in the bedroom of his Pops' home. "I love you…" I told him softly with a thumb lining along his bottom lip and he inhaled sharply.

"I love you, too…  _so much_ …" The last words were strained as he moved to press his body to mine and held to me firmly, as if I would disappear.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Shanks had coddled me when we arrived at the home and even Benn was giving hands to grab at me to make sure I was okay. They both commented on us uniting, something blaring obvious as they were also of soulmates and could practically see the difference. The whole trip here and for the span of us getting comfortable had me staring off a lot. Marco had worried, but I reassured him that I was trying to adjust is all. Benn mentioned it differed for everyone, to help alleviate Marco's worry, but my guardian pull me to the side after Shanks took my lover to the local town so he could shop for us both.

"What is it?" Benn asked calmly, lighting up a cigarette as we sat on the porch of the home that is out in the middle of the woods in the mountains, still technically part of Camlorn territory. It's a peaceful place with plenty of serenity and I couldn't help, but get lost in it all.

"Hm?" I hummed in curiosity and he crossed a leg over the other and leaned onto an elbow to view me.

"I know everyone takes it differently, but it's more… isn't it?" The question came out, showing he wanted to help if he could, but I didn't have to say anything if I didn't want too.

"I don't know…" I spoke honestly while looking out towards the side of the home where vegetation was showing, but you could see a ways through the trees as there wasn't much on the ground. "There is…" I started as if trying to explain and I breathed in with eyes closing. "There are moments that it's like I am not here, but I am…" The words came out, feeling a fester in me as if the need to walk along the woods was there, as if it was something I did so often that it was foreign not to.

"Possibly Ann's memories." A noise left me as to agree of the possibility and kept eyes out before I breathed out with a hand ruffling my hair. It was strange, a phantom feeling as I pulled strands and felt like they were longer at points.

"I guess so… it would explain some things I remember, but… are not… me?" I gave a slight questioning and soon turned to Benn as he gave a look of slight worry.

"Don't try to pressure them too much, who knows what one will bring." A nod left me in agreement before looking to see Shanks appeared down the path with laughter trailing him, bags in hands. This smile found me as Marco was next to appear with a disgruntled look as he cursed the redhead. It didn't take long for Shanks to speed fast into the home and Marco stopped on the porch with a slight growl.

"Damn, brat." The mutter was there as I soon walked up to him and pressed against him with a smile. It made his whole appearance flicker as he returned the smile and wrapped arms around me, bags hitting my legs. "Hey, love…" Lips pressed to my forehead and I breathed in deeply to take it in with closed eyes.

" _Amans_ ," the word rolled off my tongue as I brought arms around him to embrace him. A stiffening was there as he made a questioning noise and then I looked up at him with my head tilted. "Hm?"

"What… what did you call me?" As I looked up at him, confusion flared through me as I drew a blank.

"I didn't say anything?" I questioned with my head tilted and there was a shocked look on him.

"You… it was  _Amans_ , I'm sure that you said…" As soon as the word was said, my brain already knew what it meant and I was a little confused.

"I-I'm sorry…" I muttered with a flush over my face and he held to me firmly with lips to peppering my head.

"No, no… it's okay, Ace. I just didn't think you knew Latin."

"But I  _don't_ ," I told him with another look up at him and this confusion was there before as if realizing.

"Ann knew Latin." Those words had me realizing that it had to be me incorporating things with my past life. It was weird as his blue eyes searched me, but I couldn't explain anything. If anything, I felt stressed over it and then I heard a throat clearing.

"We should get the groceries in." Benn had commented and I looked to the man as he seemed to distract us from the conversation. It was kind of leading me down rocky territory and I was soon grinning while tugging on Marco's shirt with a grin.

"Food! Did you get me something good?!" I asked my lover and he seemed to snap out of it too with a smile at me.

"Your favorites, yoi."

"Yahoo!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

_A hand in mine gripped tightly, trembles being felt by either them or me, I wasn't sure. It was dark—only led by a half moon—as we heard the heightening sounds of shouting getting closer and I could feel fear in me. A strikingly_ _**cold** _ _fear going through my veins as I soon moved to press into the body next to me with my front half._

" _We will make it, I'll have time…" The words whispered, a hand threading through hair as I felt it shift along my neck and the weight of it on my shoulders. A noise left me, not wanting to have to go through with something like this._

" _It's risky though…" I whispered back as eyes stared wide to the firm chest before me where the shirt is torn and stained. The sounds grew louder as I soon moved to glance over to the side as the wind lashed lightly to us._

" _I won't let you be in pain long… I promise, yoi." The words had me soon look up to gleaming blue eyes and every bit of me cringed._

" _Amans," hands moved to cup my face and the sound of feet were there to the other side, cornering us on the cliffside to the ocean below. "Doleo…" A confused sound left him as he still wasn't aware of all the words and I grabbed his hands to be away from my face. "Non possum servare fidem meam_ _._ _" Eyes searched me, not liking when I spoke differently, and I brought hands up to kiss at the fingers as it was heard for the men cornering us to aim. "I love you…"_

" _I love you, too, Ann…" That was all he could say as I soon shifted to roughly shove him over the edge. "ANN!" He shouted at the same time as the order to fire was there. Pain blossomed through my chest as it was more than bullets and felt as I was yanked back to roughly land on the ground with whimpers. The pain flared in me as I tried to control the frenzy in my veins as so he wouldn't feel it all._

"Ace…?" A breath filled me as I soon looked over to see worried blue eyes flickering at me as he approached. "Are you okay?" There was confusion to mix with his concern and was immediately brushing fingers through my hair. I viewed him quietly before looking out from the porch in the direction you could see mountains.

" _Amans_ ," I spoke lightly while moving a hand to grab at his shirt and he immediately moved to grab hold of me around the head to bring me to his chest. "It's too much…" The words left me softly as the memory pressed too hard at me while tears began to slip along cheeks. It was a variety of what I gained and at random times it would happen, which had Shanks worried as he knew what happened. The event with Ann is what had him changing from being a hunter to that of the other side. "I-It's too much… I don't… I don't want them…"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stop them." A flaring was through my veins of searing pain, causing me to jerk and let out a cry as it felt torturous. "Ace?!" Confusion showed in Marco's voice as I was shaking and pushed at him while squeezing eyes shut, but flashes of a room appeared with equipment and men in all white. "Ace!" I had opened my eyes, but I could feel the torturous pain through my body, making tears flood down my cheeks as I was breaking into crying. Hands grabbing to me while I cried as the room flickered into my vision, memories of me  _screaming_  was there.

"M-Marco, make it stop!" I sobbed with hands waving frantically as if I couldn't find him, but the pressure of hands on my forearms were there and I was pulled into a hold. I desperately clung onto him with whimpers leaving me as I tried to block out the memories thrashing against my mind. The sobbing couldn't stop though, and squeezing my eyes just had the room with a shadowed man standing there with a sinister grin.

" _You will be purified."_

A scream broke from me before I felt everything turn black.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Please eat…" It was a slight beg as I stayed curled on the bed with my body resting to the wall with arms around my legs. I think Marco knew, but I didn't say that I had gained the memories from Ann back. They were horrendous and I couldn't stop myself from dipping low as my soul really was damaged.

They damaged my soul to the point that being in a soul bound would kill me.

Small whimpers left my throat, making Marco come over immediately in worry as he soon shifted to curl up with me. The warmth he brought was starting to get blotchy ever since I regained my memories. It had activated whatever they did to me, setting me up basically to be die all over again. I didn't want to and I couldn't stand the tightening I felt in my chest.

"Please, eat, love… please…" The words came out as I was held onto and I trembled with more whimpers.

"Why?" The question left me and that had arms tightening as tears began slipping down cheeks again. "W-why should I? I-I'm going to d-die anyways…"

"Ace, please, we are trying our best…"

"They  _broke_  me, Marco…" A choked sob left me as I began shaking and felt so much pain as I tried to love the vampire. "Why do you want me? I can't be fixed… I can't… I-I…" The desperation in my voice was there and he held onto me tightly while rocking us with coaxing.

"We will get rid of this curse… I said I wouldn't lose you, yoi." The words were there as he began brushing fingers through my hair and I whimpered as everything was sending pangs of aching through me.

" _Amans_ ,  _I'm sorry_." The voice flickered from me as tears continued to fall on my cheeks and a choked noise left him.

"It's okay, Ann. I still love you, with all my heart. I know you just wanted to save me, yoi… Please stop blaming yourself. It's neither your faults for what is happening, so please…" The words came out so softly and seemed to quell the pain in me as I moved more into his grip while breathing out.

" _Placere nobis figere_." I spoke lightly with hands grasping to him for relief and he held firmly with kisses to my head.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"You have already done too much!" The anger was there as Marco was outside with Shanks and Benn as Sabo was here with some others lingering as his back up.

"I tried to prevent the soul bound for a reason!" My former roommate shouts while I was at the door, hiding around the doorframe. The door is wide open as I had arms crossed with hands gripping to my shirt sleeves.

"You  _knew_  it was going to kill him?!" The threat of Marco wanting to kill the other was there and I knew that in just a short amount of time more vampires could be here as back up.

"Not exactly, all I knew was that Ace was on the list of people that were damaged in the beginning when Sakazuki took over with his cruelty." Sabo tried explaining before I heard Shanks give off a warning hiss, making me realize someone tried to approach. "You all are lucky the Association  _didn't_  find out about Ace! I had been trying to prevent anyone finding out and just thought it would be better to act how I was!" Confusion was in me at hearing that and Benn made a hum while telling the other two to calm down.

"You are a rebel then?" The question could only confuse me more since I didn't know of any terms and then there was more noises.

"We all are and the Association is still unaware of Ace and his reincarnation of Ann—when I last checked." A frown was set on me while I soon moved to be sideways and able to slightly gaze out of the home to get a somewhat view of my friend. "I… I was just trying to take him to the rebels with me to help prevent…  _this_." Green eyes found me as I knew I probably had seen better days and Marco quickly turned to come up to me. A hand began brushing along my face, making me whimper of the aching, and I noticed him cringe as he hated that he gave me pain. I would try not to react, but it was strengthening by day and there was sometimes no way to stop myself. "I was going to try and figure out how to reset his soul; to break it free."

"You can't do that, yoi." Marco completely protested with a tense body and I noticed Sabo frown.

"The reason I wanted to before you guys got too attached, just in case his soul doesn't form to you." The words had me understand that Marco feared that I wouldn't love him anymore, possibly go with someone else after everything. I felt hesitant fingers along my arm and it hurt even more that Marco was so unsure of to be near me, though I didn't blame him. If I caused him pain then I would be hesitant to touch him as well. "We don't have much else choice! Look at him!" Sabo moves hands out with a gaze of worry to me as I knew exactly what he meant.

I was sleep deprived by my nightmares from memories and lacked the drive for hunger. Not to mention, all I wanted was  _comfort_ , but all the comfort ever did to me was  _hurt_. It was a losing battle overall and I was on my way to being dead from lack of everything. The fact that I stood here was a miracle in itself as I was so weak and could barely keep my lungs functioning on some occasions.

"I… I  _can't_ …" Marco let out a strained tone as he glared to Sabo before looking to me. A cringe was on him as I merely look up at those blue eyes, feeling so much immense love and I could only smile.

"It's okay,  _Amans_ … We have accepted our fate." My voice flickered and those lips trembled before arms carefully wrapped around me. A whimper left me at the stabbing pain in my veins, but merely moved hands to grip a hold of him. No matter the pain going through my body, Marco made me feel immensely loved in all ways I never thought I would be.

"No, Ace…" Confusion flared through me on when started out with that before he was pulling back to cup my face, a stinging there on each cheek. "I want you to live no matter what, yoi…" I give a look of befuddlement as he smiled sadly while brushing fingers through my hair. "I love you…" The words trailed as he turned his head with a look to my friend and gave a nod. "Please do what you can…"

"M-Marco…" I began to protest, but as he placed his hand on my chest over my heart, a pain seared through my chest. It made my body feel hot as I held back the painful cry wanting to leave me, and then his lips feathered my forehead. "Do-Don't abandon us, please…" A surprised look is there as he gave more kisses to my head, not feeling much there but a tingle as it was focused on the hand on my chest.

"I'm not abandoning either of you, but I don't want you to die…" A creak is there as I notice quickly that Sabo is on the porch with a worried gaze. I felt my lips purse as abandonment starts settling in my chest and Marco makes a noise of restraint. "As soon as you are better, I will be  _there_ , okay?" My eyes found his as I could only feel eyes sting with tears and they slipped past as his hand pulls away. A different hand brushes my hand as my friend pulls me closer to help me walk better and I carefully move with him with my body sideways to look back.

"I love you, Marco." My voice is clear, solely being of me alone and so much passion that I could see regret linger in his eyes, but resists his movement with hands clenching.

"I love you, too…" He speaks with pure devotion and gives a smile as I try to return it before turning away, not wanting him to know how my heart feels like its tearing.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"It's a double edge sword…" Sabo mentions while sitting with me on a couch they had in the home they have for their rebel group. I hadn't bothered to ask more on what he does as the first couple days had been neutral in my body before I felt the pull. They had realized my body was being damaged by the fact I was too far from my soulmate, dreading on how whatever placed on my soul could cause such a thing. There was no way to know this would happen until it did and it was turning into something that would not be able to change or get rid of.

"We were never to stay among the living with the bound it seems…" I whisper as my emotions start to lack by the hour and felt as if my chest was starting to hollow.

"You can't give up, Ace…" My friend mentions as he was really trying to help, but like he had already said—the bond had been placed so it was nearly impossible. "We can figure this out," he continues while moving to drag fingers through my hair. I look to him with a weak stare before sighing and looking to my hands.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Sabo." I tell him truthfully as even my burning soul had died out and the hand on my head moved to grip a hand.

"Just a bit more, okay?"

The words were to bring me comfort, but they hardly had the effect that Sabo truly wanted. I could only let out a shuddering breath and close eyes with a thick swallow before nodding. Though I seemed to agree, I think Sabo knew I was at my end as being apart for almost a week from soulmate was quickly tearing me apart on the inside, even if I had eaten a little better. It was all no use as I was to be like this, cursed so grievously from centuries ago.

As I looked to Sabo since he seemed to want to say more, the door slams open and gives us a jolt as our eyes find a man leaning to the framing with a shocked impression. "The hunters!" He tells us and Sabo is on his feet quickly with a hard expression before stiffening and looking to him sternly.

"What for?" Sabo quickly asks, but the glance in my direction is enough answer and I felt my chest clenching.

"Then hand me over…" I mention heavily and they were both shocked of my straight-forward answer so quickly.

"Ace! I will not just hand you over!" Sabo snaps out while I stare to him quietly and soon move to get onto my feet weakly.

"Sabo, it would give you a chance to get to safety… all of you…" I tell him in a serious tone while carefully reaching and grasping his hand. "We knew it was a slim chance…" I whisper and a cringe is on his face while he grips back, but hesitates with his strength. "Just please tell Marco… that even if… even if my soul has a possibility that it's okay to move on without me…"

"Ace… he would  _kill_  me for leaving you here."

"I think you would rather him kill you anyways…" I try to give humor, a smile on me with eyes squinting a bit and can see his lips twitch with a snort leaving him almost breathlessly. "You wouldn't do much good changing everything while getting killed here…" I tell him truthfully and he swallows as I could practically hear it before there is hollers reaching closer in the home.

"I have to at least try!" My hand is pulled as we begin moving out of the room and following the other man who had appeared to inform the news.

A clenching is settled in my chest as I follow after my friend as we move through the home and down some stairs that led to a small room with a door. We begin through it as noises get louder before silencing as the door seals behind us and my heart is hammering in my ears, biting my bottom lip at a shuddering pain in me. The effects of my broken soul are pulsing with pain as I falter in my run, but Sabo helps me as much as he can while a large explosion goes off down the corridor where we just came from.

Sabo is yelling orders as we move along down an intersection and my body hurts from the exertion of sudden physical activity. My blood pumps though as we move down the hall as Sabo is trying to keep everything handled, but then that's when a pain blossoms from my back to the front of my chest. A holler of pain leaves me as I am yanked back away from my grasp and fall to the ground partially on my side. Shaky breaths try to expand my lungs, but could tell the weapon is through one of them as I begin coughing up blood with shakes. Sabo has come back as he moves to cut what is attached, but it only clings and I knew by the way he swung it wouldn't be undone.

"Sabo,  _run_!" I tell him with eyebrows furrowed and gritted teeth. A yank with the weapon makes me whimper as my body is reeled to the hunters and green eyes stare in absolute dread before lips pursing. " _Thank you for trying_ …" I tell him with a smile as tears I thought dried up start to slip my cheeks and he takes a few steps back while his man soon yanks him to run. My body is stopped from being pulled on as I lay there with a hand lightly trembling as I touch the weapon, feeling so familiar with it.

"It looks like he was soulbound with already…" A man starts up as I notice two hunters that have come around more into view and I try not to show my pain. Dark eyes stare to me with a sneer before someone yanks out the weapon and I feel the spasm before blood comes from my mouth. A hacking sound is there as a foot heavily steps to my chest to get me to my back, making it feel harder to breath even when he moved his foot away.

"Doesn't matter, did you bring their soul gem?" The man asks in a crude tone while a hand is out to soon have the certain gem placed there in his palm. Shifting, he kneels to place the bottom of the black crystal to my chest above my heart and it starts to glow as I feel a tug. " _Vincula_ …" My eyes widen at the word and could only whimper weakly as I felt as my soul is being ripped from my body. A cry of pain leaves me at the twist and then it was like literal  _tearing_  of inside my body that had me screaming as my hands try to find where the crystal was to stop it. The searing pain continued as I couldn't stop my screaming from my soul being sucked into this abyss.

"Stop!" I hear a shout from a familiar voice and then the man above me is thrown off. Then hands are touching along my face and shoulder as the process seemed to have paused. Gulps of air try to find me as my body is throbbing everywhere in pain, like if someone pulled at my nerves. "I have you, Ace!" I blindly look to blue eyes shimmering to me while he moves a hand and I hear more noises.

"Don't Marco! Don't remove the crystal!" Shanks hollers before he was there on the other side to stop Marco.

"I need to get this away, yoi!"

"Th-That's what happened last time!" Shanks quickly starts and I felt a washing of deja-vu over me as it was the truth. "I had removed the crystal thinking this was it! But it wasn't! It most likely separated his soul, which is probably why it took so long to manifest again!" Staggering breaths were still leaving me while I try to stay conscious, but the blood loss was also catching up to me.

"Then what do I do?!" The desperation in my lover's voice hurts, but I could only cough up blood and whimper.

"Put it back!" Shanks starts up and receives a noise of confusion to clarify. "Say the word! Tell his soul to go back!"

"I don't know Latin!" My breaths stagger as eyes roll and I try to focus on breathing, missing parts of their conversation. Then a hand is to my forehead and I try to focus on lips moving as if trying to speak with me, but I can only moan in pain while heavily blinking. A shake is there as I had a hard time opening up my eyes before hearing some words being said. "Latin," I pick up on first with eyebrows shifting in confusion with a shaky inhale and he is cringing. "Release." The words confuse me while I try for another inhale before coughing roughly, but not able to move from my imprisoned position.

_Oh_ …

" _S-Sol… Solvo…"_  I whisper hoarsely and he had moved closer at my first attempt before it had flowed out. There was movement before pressure as if the crystal is held down.

" _Solvo!_ " The word rings out and there is a bursting of warmth filling through my veins and starts to brim through to my muscles and bones. It's a pleasant feeling of absolute relief and the sensation of something more lingering along with it seems to top it off.

The crystal is soon removed as I smile in such relief, but then a small inhale reminds me of my chest. My body jerks as I cough roughly and my body is pulled up into a hold as I cry out with hands finding the wound. Marco's touches didn't bring me pain like before and it was so wrenching to feel such warmth and safety from him. It was like a  _lie_  as I could feel my breaths shorten and the way black chased the edges of my vision was unfair.

"Trust me…" The simple words were spoken softly with blue eyes shimmering with love as he carefully strokes fingers along my face as he holds me close. A shaky nod leaves me as I was calming myself down more and he soon pets back my bangs while it tilts my head back. Staggering breaths are becoming shallower, but as a hot breath lingers on my neck, I knew exactly what he was doing before those teeth sink into my flesh.

It's a euphoria, a sweet taste of honey in my morning coffee, as it brings chills and warm tingles to follow. Any sounds around us fades as I let my mind wonder with eyes slowly half lidding as breaths were calm. It was like the time Marco took me on a date to the park, finding the far-off side of the pond where I pulled him to the grass to roll around. We had been so caught up in each other, not caring of the world, and the thing I last picture is of his eyes dancing with a pure smile spreading along his lips.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Please stay in bed, love…" A chuckle leaves my lips as he lets out a sigh before smiling while pressing me to the mattress more.

"Bay  _and_  Rakuyou cleared me, you know…" I comment with a purse of lips and try to hide my smile while he begins feathering kisses to my cheek.

"I am well aware, but doesn't mean I like it."

"That was also almost a month ago…" I comment as he begins pressing his body into mine with hands moving to lace fingers with mine. A passion reflects in his eyes as I easily get lost in them and relish in it all. "Plus, I have been filling up just fine."

"That you have," he comments while resting along me as I shift my head a bit to rid of the sudden noises invading my hearing, having that happen occasionally. "You have been exceptional at hunting, yoi."

"I have the best teacher~!" I grin wide this time as he was distracting my hearing to focus back on him. Fingers grip while I soon wiggle hips with a complaint and he is chuckling. "You just want me to stay in bed for other reasons, perv."

"Possibly, but you were the one to start it this morning." A pointed look is to me as he rolls his hips to press against me more and I start to laugh lightly. "You have been cleared, remember?"

"I don't remember being restrained from rolling in bed with you?" I question innocently and he rises up with support against my hands.

"Never could anyone prevent something like that," he tilts his head while leaning down to kiss softly to my lips as I let a moan roll off my tongue. "Not even you, yoi."

"Oh, like I would stop that…" I whisper with fangs elongating and getting a hold of his bottom lip to puncture it. A breath leaves him from the sudden notion, but doesn't stop me as I begin to suckle on his lip to nurse it. This groan leaves him before a deep growl as he presses harshly onto my lips and I moan in anticipation as his blood had spiked my hormones. When we part for a few seconds, I was able to whisper out, "what are you waiting for,  _Amans_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Amans - Lover  
> Doleo - Sorry  
> Non possum servare fidem meam. - I am not able to keep my faith. (faith is referring to promise mostly, but that's what I was referring to)  
> Placere nobis figere. - Please fix our. (Our in referrign to 'us')  
> Vincula. - Bonds (like a type of binding)  
> Solvo. - Release.


End file.
